


This World of Ours

by smile5everr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Development, Curses, Demons, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Time Skips, Transformation, Witches, omega renjun, omegacampworld, will add more tags when more chapters are up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile5everr/pseuds/smile5everr
Summary: Donghyuck meets a wolf on top of the forbidden hillside, fierce gray eyes staring back at him and Donghyuck knows that his curiosity will get the best of him. Donghyuck later meets Mark Lee at courting week, who makes him fall deeper, yet his dark eyes would never look at him.A world where Donghyuck is cursed and the only person saving him is his Alpha.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 51
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whats1fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1fandom/gifts).



> this is dedicated to Mia  
> i hope everyone enjoys this ride

The Beginning

Donghyuck was covered in sweat as his mom helped him lay down and relax, knowing that his body was going through changes. He had just presented as an omega and his parents weren’t particularly shocked since he’s at the right age to present as he just turned 18. His father always told him that he might present as an Alpha, but it was something that only fate can decide for him. His father was in his room, pacing around and then after a while he sat down next to him, giving him a stern smile.

“Donghyuck, you will be leaving in a few days. You will go to the omega camp where all the omegas who presented go. There you will meet many people, people who are just like you.”

His mother nodded, standing next to him by his bed. “That’s where I went when I had presented when I was younger. It’s a safe place and a place where you will learn how to be a proper omega. They will teach you everything you have to know.”

Donghyuck closed his eyes. He knew about the camp since everyone he knew in this area left to go just as they presented. Donghyuck knew his turn was coming up. “Will you come visit me?”

His mother nodded. “Yes, but only when you have found a mate. That’s when you are able to come back home. If you don’t find a mate, you may never leave.”

Donghyuck didn’t want to mate anyone. All his life, he despised the idea of depending on an Alpha to take care of him. He thought he would present as an Alpha because everything he did, everything he was at the time suited him. He loves hunting, fighting, he loved doing things that could benefit who he wanted to be. He dreamed of being an Alpha because in his heart, he knew he was strong and independent. He didn’t want to be an omega. It just wasn’t fair and he didn’t belong with this title, of who he has become now.

His father caressed his head. “Donghyuck, it’s okay. I thought you would be an Alpha too, but life has its reasons. Fate made you this way, for the better and for the worse.”

“The omega camp is where you learn so many things. You will become as powerful as you want to be,” his Mother said, kissing his temple. “You’re Lee Donghyuck, my brave and powerful omega son.”

  
  


  
  


One Month Later

Donghyuck’s been at camp for only about a month in and he honestly hated it. He felt like he didn’t belong at this camp, this Omega camp where he has to learn the roles and duties of an omega. No matter how much he hates being an omega, he could never change his biology. He was stuck like this and there was nothing he could do, but he knew that one day, he would have to accept it. At the camp, there were a lot of omegas here, both female and male. The female ones were a little bit sassy and loud, but the male omegas seemed as shy, reserved, and quiet. He didn’t know which one he belonged with the most. He would have to admit it’s not as bad as he thought because Renjun is there with him, his childhood friend, who presented about two months before he did.

Everyday is the same. He wakes up and eats breakfast and then goes to training and bathing in the river. The only worse part of the camp is that he’s not allowed to leave a certain area and he couldn’t learn how to fight or do anything he wanted. Just a month ago, he was sword fighting with his father and it hit him that he’s not able to learn how to defend himself in the outside world when he’s in an omega camp, a place where he felt useless. Donghyuck groaned while he was listening to Kun talk about the techniques on how to save someone after they are wounded.

Renjun looked over at him, his eyes narrowing. “Can you just shut up and stop whining?”

“I can’t. I hate it.”

“Suck it up.”

When training was over, Renjun and he walked to the river where most of the omegas would go to wash themselves at night. It was broad daylight so there wasn’t anyone there.

Renjun sat down on the rock beside the river. Donghyuck took a rock and threw it in the river. “How do you think the Alphas are doing over there?” Renjun pointed to the opposite direction of them where they all knew that was the Alpha camp. The Alpha camp was the biggest camp out of the 3 camps, taking over most of the land on the Northwest.

There is a week where they hold a ritual and the Alpha and Omegas and Betas all join together at the Alpha camp to choose and court a mate. The omegas and betas have to prove themselves worthy enough to get attention by an Alpha and by the end of the 1st day, the Alphas get to decide who they will court for the rest of the week. After that, bedding and mating begins the following week. After finally being mated, then they would have to go through a graduation ceremony which means they are finally allowed to leave camp and face the outside world. It’s a long and tedious process and honestly, Donghyuck didn’t like the idea of being mated.

“When Jeno and Jaemin presented, they instantly got sent there the day after. Honestly, I don’t think you should be worried about them. They are Alphas and the Alpha camp teaches them to be independent and fierce, something we can’t ever have,” Donghyuck said, squinting his eyes in the direction of the Alpha camp.

Renjun sighed. “They are our only friends. Hyuck, only have 2 years of this camp before we can qualify for the courting ritual. And when we get mated, we can leave and face the outside world again.”

Donghyuck nodded. “True but I don’t think I can mate with anyone. I don’t like Alphas.”

“I think someone back home might court you. Everyone liked you back home. I’m sure you will get snatched up.”

“I always thought I would end up being an Alpha but here I am. It’s different here. We have to impress our Alpha before they can court us. I don’t want to impress anyone or beg anyone to mate me.”

“Donghyuck, you have to stop thinking like that. It’s not just about them mating you. It’s where you also find love, acceptance, happiness, and a future for yourself. If you don’t get mated, you will have to stay here. With Kun, he hasn’t been mated yet which is why he’s been here so long.”

Donghyuck sighed. “I don’t like being an omega because we are useless. It’s not fair. I don’t want to be useless, not being able to protect myself. I want to fight and hunt. I’m not like that. I’m not like any normal Omega. I don’t think I’m suitable to be one.”

“The Alpha is the one who will protect you so you are safe. Whether you like it or not, this is who you are. This is what we are.”

Donghyuck shook his head. “I don’t need an Alpha.”

“Then suit yourself Hyuck. I’m going to find a mate so we can both face the world together.”

They both heard a loud ringing and they both quickly went back to their next class. Each omega got to pick their classes based on what they want to learn for about 6 weeks before switching up their schedule. Donghyuck picked healing and domestic home life while Renjun picked healing and submission. The thing about this camp is that you learn more than beyond your omega duties, but it just wasn’t enough for Donghyuck.

Over the next few weeks it was the same again until Renjun’s heat hit. Donghyuck has heard about the camp’s system when their omegas have heats. Usually it’s really painful for most omegas during that time and the Omega camp leader would ask the Alpha camp to acquire an Alpha to help the omega. Other times, healers and doctors at the camp will help an omega deal it by themselves if they choose not to have an Alpha by their side. And each time an omega is in heat, they usually send the same Alpha to them again and sometimes they could end up recognizing each other’s scent at courting week which likely leads to them mating.

Donghyuck was worried for Renjun, but only visited him when Doyoung, the Omega leader of the camp, allowed him in the Heat Cottage, a section where the omegas in heat would reside until their heat is over. He still went to training and found himself trying to converse with more Omegas around his camp, but he just didn’t vibe with anyone. Whether it was his personality or something, he came off too strong and the omegas didn’t find it amusing and talked behind his back. It still feels like he would never really fit in this kind of camp.

He spent time chatting with Doyoung which he had grown closer over the past month and found out that Doyoung did have a mate, but Doyoung would not reveal who it was. Doyoung was always wearing a scarf to hide his bite.

“You’re so nosy. Maybe you should go over to the Alpha camp and find out yourself.”

Donghyuck laughed. “As if you would let an Omega even enter that land field. It’s forbidden. Besides, I just want to get to know you better. Everyone else at camp seems a bit too much for me. I don’t fit in.”

Doyoung just sighed and continued to prepare things for training. “You just came here a month ago. You will warm up to everyone soon. Trust me, everyone here is nice. We are just omegas anyways. We’re just like you.”

Donghyuck didn’t know if that was even true. He wasn’t like the omegas here and he knows that he will never be like a normal omega. “So Renjun, is he going to have an Alpha?”

Doyoung didn’t look up. “He is. He requested for one. It’s his first time doing so.”

“How do they know who to send? Is it random?”

Doyoung shook his head. “Oh god no. We usually send whoever we think is a match, whether he is experienced or not, but that depends on whether he is doing good at the camp.”

“How likely are we to mate the alpha that helped us in our heats?”

“Pretty likely. It’s really common, but that depends on if the Alpha wants you as well. Sometimes an Alpha can decide to mate with whoever scent he feels drawn to, which is why I always tell the omegas not to feel attached to the Alpha.”

The idea of having an Alpha fuck him through his heat haunted him and he didn’t think could ever ask for an Alpha to help him out. Not now and not ever. Submission to an Alpha wasn’t something that an omega should shy away from, it’s only natural for them to want an Alpha. It’s the same way around and Donghyuck knows his biology will surely bite him in the ass one day, making sure that he will have to submit to an Alpha one day. To the one he deems worthy enough, to the one that he wants and who wants him just as much. He promises himself that he will avoid that as much as he can.

  
  


One day, Donghyuck decided to sneak up the Northern hillside after his training to shoot some arrows before he got caught. Omegas aren’t allowed to do this, but was he like most Omegas? He wasn’t and he’s never going to be one the same as everyone else. He had stolen bows and arrows from the weapon room the first day he first arrived and he wanted to use them today. He focused on shooting his arrows for about 30 minutes at a large tree right on the hillside. It wasn’t until he finally noticed a wolf behind him. It was a gray wolf with gray dark fierce eyes and Donghyuck’s body shook. He fell to the ground, dropping his bow.

He looked around and it was almost dark. Usually they can turn into their wolf form at night, but it was forbidden to shapeshift into a wolf while you were attending the 3 camps. It’s also very looked down upon if you appear in front of someone in your wolf form because it was too dangerous and no one had ever done that in years. Donghyuck knew that this wolf had shapeshifted and he shouldn’t be scared of facing another wolf, but something about this wolf made chills run down his spine. The wind blew on the wolf’s fur and Donghyuck swallowed.

“Who are you?” He asked.

The wolf did not talk and turned around, his eyes glowing. Donghyuck swallowed and stood up. He walked closer.

“What is your name?”

The wolf stayed silent before running away and disappearing. Donghyuck closed his eyes, his heart calming down. He just had to know who that was.

  
  


Renjun’s heat finally ended a few days later and Donghyuck saw him coming back to class. Kun was teaching them how to stitch up their Alpha when they get injured and Donghyuck was bored out of his mind. When class was over, Donghyuck immediately pulled Renjun to his room.

“You seem to be glowing. What happened?”

Renjun looked away. “It was magical. I feel like I know him.”

“Wait, you didn’t see who it was?”

Renjun shook his head. “Omegas have to have our blindfold on so that our Alpha remains anonymous. They are not allowed to say their name and we also can’t say our name or anything about our identity. It’s a law. If it accidentally happens, the Alpha can never come back and we would be punished and prohibited to ever request for an Alpha until courting week.” Renjun started picking at some strands on the blanket. “But I feel like I know him. I can still remember his scent. It smelled of oceans and refreshing sandalwood.”

Donghyuck nodded, blinking his eyes. “You shouldn’t be too attached to him. He’s just an Alpha doing his duty.”

Renjun nodded. “I guess you’re right. Did anything happen to you lately?”

Donghyuck shrugged. “Not really. The omegas here don't really like me so I just spend my time talking to Doyoung. I also met a wolf.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll show you tonight. I was out shooting arrows on the hillside and I met him. There’s something about him I can’t figure out. He had these fierce gray eyes. I wonder what he looks like in his human form.”

“No one is allowed to be their wolf form while they're here at the camps. I hear it’s dangerous and if anyone finds out, they could get killed. We are taught to abandon our wolf form. They are a dangerous part of who we are.”

Donghyuck knows that but deep inside, he wants to fight it. He thinks that everyone’s wolf form is a part of them, something they shouldn’t hide.

Donghyuck and Renjun went to their next class and at night, Donghyuck led him to the hillside. Donghyuck looked around and Renjun suddenly grabbed onto his arm, looking around. “You know this field is where we aren’t supposed to be right?”

“What do you mean?”

“This is the Alpha’s camp territory.”

Donghyuck arched his brows. “That’s impossible. The Alpha camp is literally 2 miles away from here. This land belongs to us.”

Renjun closed his eyes and looked back at him. “That wolf you saw. Is he an Alpha?”

“I don’t know.”

“Donghyuck! You know what an Alpha wolf looks like, don’t you? They don’t look like what they look like in human form. Alpha wolves look scary.”

“Then he’s definitely an Alpha. I don’t think he’s scary, I think he looks beautiful.”

Renjun gave him a funny face, but decided not to ask more. Donghyuck made it to the top with Renjun next to him. Donghyuck looked around and walked towards the tree, Renjun staying a few feet behind him. He was about to reach out to touch it until he heard something behind him.

“Hyuck, watch out!” Renjun immediately pulled him back before he could get hurt. Renjun looked back up and there it was, the wolf. Donghyuck blinked his eyes and looked at the wolf, those fierce eyes piercing through his whole body. Donghyuck didn’t know what to do, but he had to know who the wolf was. It was an urge that he couldn’t stop himself from doing. He felt drawn to the wolf and he didn’t understand it.

“I wanted to see you again. What is your name?”

The wolf did not reply and circled the two boys. Donghyuck reached out to pet him, but the wolf growled at him. Renjun grabbed his hands and held onto it, shaking.

“Donghyuck. He’s dangerous. I can feel it in my bones. We are not safe. We have to go now.”

Donghyuck shook his head. “You can go.” Donghyuck stared at the wolf. “I can feel it. It's like this is my fate. I just need to know who he is.”

Renjun looked at him like he was crazy and Donghyuck is 100% crazy right now. Renjun slowly let go of his hand and Donghyuck walked closer to the wolf, who was close to the tree but the wolf stepped back. As Donghyuck got closer to the tree, that was when the wolf attacked him and scratched his shoulder.

Donghyuck pure felt pain and Renjun was immediately by his side. Donghyuck looked up and the wolf immediately disappeared. Donghyuck closed his eyes, letting the pain sink in.

“Hyuck, he attacked you! I told you he’s dangerous. Donghyuck, we have to get you to Kun.”

  
  


Kun was able to bandage his shoulder which will scar him. It was quite deep. When Kun first heard the story of him getting attacked by a wolf, he instantly got banned from entering the hillside. Kun said he can’t go anywhere and he’s on probation for the next few months, who means he’s under supervision of Wendy, a female omega staff. Kun immediately called Doyoung and Doyoung came into the tent half an hour later, furious.

“Donghyuck, where did you meet the wolf?”

Donghyuck thought about lying to him, but he knew as an omega, honesty comes first. “On the hillside. The one with the mysterious tree-,”

Doyoung gasped, covering his mouth. “Oh no, Donghyuck, you can’t just hike up there. That area is forbidden because it’s cursed!”

Renjun and Donghyuck both looked at each other, befuddled. “Cursed? Like in those fairytale books?”

Doyoung sighed, rubbing his temple. “It’s part of the Alpha territory that's been part of our land, but it’s forbidden to go up there. I have no idea why you thought it was okay to go there by yourself. A long time ago, when I was younger, someone died up there because we got attacked by outsiders. It was our very first Alpha Leader who died. It became an area that is cursed because whoever visits that area will be harmed in the future and you and your future mate will be cursed.” Doyoung looked at the two of them. “But you are only cursed if you harm the tree.”

Donghyuck gasped, feeling his body go weak. “What do you mean?”

“Donghyuck, what did you do?”

Donghyuck gulped. “I- I practiced shooting arrows. I aimed at the tree.”

Doyoung and Kun looked at each other, worry in their eyes. Donghyuck didn’t know what they were thinking but he knew that it was bad. Doyoung took a deep breath.

“No matter what you do Donghyuck, don’t ever go there again. You too Renjun. You can’t ever leave this area you hear me? Stay within the camp site and we will protect you for now. I don’t know what will happen to you but Donghyuck, you have to promise me that you listen to me. When you step foot into the Alpha camp and get mated, life is in both your hands. You and your Alpha will be cursed and how to resolve the curse is something I don’t know. You just have to find the right Alpha that will know how to fix this. You have to mate with the right Alpha before courting week comes to an end or else your life will be in danger. You cannot protect yourself, only your alpha can.”

Renjun held onto his hand just as Donghyuck felt a deep pain on his shoulder, making his entire body weak, something he had never felt before in his life.

Doyoung immediately called all the camps, requesting a lockdown because it was too dangerous when there was someone out there being in his wolf form. Donghyuck knew the wolf meant no harm but at the same time, the pain on his shoulder can only tell.

  
  


One Year Later

Both Renjun and Donghyuck were going into their 2nd year at the camp, with Donghyuck still being supervised the whole time. Donghyuck was 19 now and throughout the year, it was drilled into his brain that he couldn’t change who he was and he had to accept that he’s an omega. He learned to eventually accept and understand that this is who he is and what he is. There was no time to fool around and act like a kid anymore and no matter how many times Donghyuck had wanted to cry about it, he sucked it up and continued with life. His biology made him the weakest he’s ever been, but he knows that he was nothing weak. He knew deep inside him that he was so much more.

Renjun became an Omega Elite, which is pretty much a word for being head of the Omegas of the camp. Renjun had all the right qualities for being the perfect Omega, he knew all his duties and roles. Doyoung had decided to give him the role just as their last Elite had gotten mated and graduated. Renjun was thrilled about it. Being an Omega Elite means that gets to insist with more stuff about the camp, help assist classes, and he was pretty much the Omega leader for everyone, someone they could confide in and talk to, someone who knows everything about the camp.

Donghyuck was happy for Renjun but only it means Renjun would be a bit busier. Year 2 was different from year 1 because this time around, instead of sitting and watching people teach them what to do, they had to apply it in a real setting. So Donghyuck spent all his time going to his class, tend and stitching wounds, giving out presentations on the duties and roles of an omega, how to submit and respect their Alpha. He slowly learned that he couldn’t fight it so he might as well as enjoy doing these things and he could feel himself losing himself bit by bit. He knows what everyone expects of him, but he also doesn’t know if he’s happy with the life that fate gave him.

Donghyuck was out washing himself up with Renjun in the river and it was just the two of them.

“Can’t you believe that in 11 months, we’ll be leaving?” Renjun asked, looking up at the sky. “I miss my parents and it would be nice to see them again.”

Donghyuck nodded. “That would be nice. I miss mine too.” Donghyuck swam around and he could feel his shoulder hurting again. Throughout the year, the scar grew bigger and he was getting worried because it hurt a lot. Everytime he would do something, his shoulder would be in pain and there was nothing the healers or doctors could do to fix it. It was helpless and Renjun grew worried for him.

Renjun looked over at him, at his shoulder, eyes widened. “It’s getting worse.”

“I know. It hurts so much. Do you think this has something to do with the curse? The fact that anything that harms me could eventually lead to my death? This scar is eating me up Renjun and I can’t do anything.”

Renjun sighed. “I know there has to be a solution. There is no way this curse will eat you up. I won’t let that happen.”

Donghyuck turned to look over the direction of the hillside. “After thinking about it, I remember the wolf was trying to protect the tree and he knew that the tree was a curse. It was a warning, but as I got closer to him and the tree, he scratched me.”

“The wolf still hurt you.”

“What if I meet him at courting week?”

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t want you to be with him. He’s not good news.”

Donghyuck bit his lips. He was still curious about the wolf and there was nothing stopping him from thinking about him, wanting to know who he is. He knew that he felt something, something that he can’t even explain. He didn’t know what it was, but he knows that the day that he would finally face the wolf in his human form, it would make him want to submit to him. It would make him want him. It was scary thinking about it and it left him chills.

They finally got dressed and walked back to the tent. Donghyuck slept soundlessly but the next morning, he got hot and sweaty, slight pain throughout his body. Donghyuck gasped and checked his calendar. He was right. He was in preheat. Donghyuck felt so much pain that he had to skip classes for a few days. He felt like his body was on fire, pain eating him inside out. Renjun helped him as much as he could, but Renjun knew it wasn’t enough.

“You have to see the doctors. I’m going to call them. Hang in tight.”

Donghyuck nodded, his body going weak. The doctors came and tended him as much they could, helped bathe him, helped cook for him. His heat was in a few hours and he was not ready. None of his heat was this painful before.

“Your heat is coming, Donghyuck. Do you want an Alpha this time?” Doyoung asked, sitting in his bed. Doyoung was always the one looking out for him. “I recommend that someone helps you this time, or your pain will worsen.”

Donghyuck had refused to request for an Alpha all year long because he just couldn’t do it to himself. He tortured himself, avoiding any contact with Alphas because he just couldn’t bring himself to feel vulnerable and submit to an Alpha. He wasn’t going to do something he never saw himself doing. Doyoung sighed as he looked at him, with the saddest eyes.

“I know you don’t want it, but you will just hurt yourself more.”

Donghyuck closed his eyes, his pain never subsiding and he just couldn’t bear it anymore. “Fine. Doyoung, I will do it.”

  
  


Donghyuck was out in the Heat Cottage for the first time, Doyoung and the doctors helped settle him there, getting all the right materials. Doyoung told him all the rules and if he ever broke any of them, there would be consequences. Donghyuck promised that he will listen and follow each rule. As his heat hit, the doctors informed him that the Alpha will be coming soon. Donghyuck slept and when he woke up, his whole body fell in flames, writhing in absolute pain, but there was someone next to him, smelling of forest, nature, and fresh cedar wood. It was eerily cold but he felt so drawn to it. His whole body instantly attached himself to the other person, scenting him. The Alpha rubbed his back, his waist, to his stomach.

“Are you okay?” His voice was deep, husky, strong, so beautiful. Donghyuck couldn't see him because of his blindfold, but it didn't matter. He wanted to listen to it, like it was a drug to him. Donghyuck shook his head.

“It’s going to be okay. I'm going to undress and make you feel good.” Donghyuck knew that the Alpha had to simply please the omega, no feelings attached, doing his duty as an Alpha. The Alpha slowly helped him get off his clothes, pressing kisses down his neck, stomach, and thighs. He felt at bliss but the storching pain in his stomach made him weak and so vulnerable.

When he was all undressed, he was ready to submit to the Alpha but the Alpha stopped and hesitated, asking if this was his first time.

Donghyuck nodded, trusting that the Alpha will know how to take care of him. “Yes.”

The next few days, they could only take off their blindfold if they wanted to wash up or get something to eat, but they are not allowed to see one another. His Alpha was very good to him, but at the same time, he felt so empty and cold like he could feel something was off about his Alpha, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He knew that there was no way he could feel attached to an Alpha who took his first time.

When his Alpha was done fucking him, he had accidentally touched shoulder where his scar was. Donghyuck immediately remembered he had forgot to bandage it when he was done bathing and now it was out in the open. Donghyuck flinched and cried out.

“Sorry, are you okay?” The Alpha asked in a deep voice.

Donghyuck nodded, even though he wasn't okay. “It’s fine.”

It seemed like the other had also stopped breathing and Donghyuck could sense something, whatever it was. “You got hurt?”

They are not allowed to talk about intimate stuff, share stories, they aren’t allowed to carry long conversations with one another, but it doesn’t mean they weren’t allowed to catch feelings but Donghyuck wasn’t like everyone else. “Yeah. I got hurt a while ago.”

The Alpha hesitated for a long time before he kissed his cheek. “Is your heat better now?”

“Yes. Thank you Alpha.”

The next morning, Donghyuck did not feel the Alpha next to him and his stomach still hurts, the pain is still there. Doyoung came to visit him and took off his blindfold.

“Did he leave?”

“He’s coming back tonight. He had a meeting with the Alpha leader.”

“Oh okay.”

Doyoung looked at him. “Alphas do their duty and you know that. Don't get too attached to him or to anyone for that matter.”

Donghyuck nodded, looking down. “Do you know anything about the Alphas that come here? I’m sure you've met them before.”

Doyoung didn’t say anything for a while. “I have met them. They’re Alphas, all strong and independent. Just like this one.”

His heat was coming to an end and the Alpha still never properly cuddled with him. They slept together one last time and Donghyuck wanted to make sure that he remembered his scent, his voice and when it was time to leave, the Alpha just said goodbye, leaving him in the bed to rest.

Donghyuck was able to get up and take off his blindfold again. He felt his body ache from the aftermath of heat sex and he needed to wash up. He grabbed his clothes and put it on before going to the river to wash up.

Renjun has asked him how his heat went, and he just knew that he didn’t want to forget about him. Again, Donghyuck didn’t understand why he felt the way he did. It was the same feeling he had felt when he saw the wolf for the first time, the want and the curiosity.

“He was great. He felt so empty though and I could tell.”

“Did you like it?”

Donghyuck nodded because he indeed did like it. His heart slowly plummeted, realizing what he really did. He knew that he had submitted to an alpha he didn’t truly know, submission was something he never wanted to do, but it happened. There were no turning tables, there was no rewind button, it was just him and himself, facing something that his biology craved and needed.

That night, Donghyuck decided to cry his eyes out. He hadn’t cried in years and he never wanted to be weak. He felt so many emotions eating him up. He couldn’t help but feel like this was never something he wanted and he was stuck with a life he will always hate. He was living a life he wasn’t supposed to live and he hated it. He wasn’t supposed to be an omega and he knows that deep inside him, it was killing him. Each and everyday learning to be the right omega, the perfect omega when he knows he's anything but that.

He was brave and he was strong and he didn’t want anyone to ever break him down or make him feel helpless, but the only person that tore him apart was himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark appears in the next chapter which I’m excited for. Tbh, I'm not too knowledgeable about the omegaverse and their true wolf forms and I did research it, but it's still unclear to me. Everything here is slightly made up as it’s just a fic. I still wanted to write this, using my imagination and whatever I know about werewolves and the omega world. This won't be pure omegaverse as there will be some magic and twists. There will be a lot of things happening so this fic will take about 15-20 chapters (maybe).


	2. Chapter 2

Donghyuck spent the remaining time for the next couple of months excelling in being the perfect omega, letting go of all his flaws and his past because the courting ritual was coming just around the corner. The omegas in the second year have to take an exam right before they are qualified to enter the courting event. If they don’t make it, they will have to take an additional exam and most of them pass on their second try. Donghyuck knew it couldn’t be too hard to just be a good omega because everyone around him was perfect, docile, sweet, weak, submissive. Everything an omega is supposed to be. He just had to make sure he could play the part.

All the camp staff made sure to prepare each and every one of the omegas for the most important week of their lives, telling them what was going to really happen during the week. The first day is the hardest out of the week because it was Impression day. The omegas on that day will be put to the test. They will be with their Alphas, cooking for them, spending time with them, healing their wounds, being the best they can be for them. If there is an Alpha that catches their eye, they get to ask them to court them first. By the end of the day, the Alpha gets to pick a person they want to court. If some omegas don’t get chosen, their other option is to get courted by a beta or wait for next year.

Donghyuck made it a goal for himself to make sure he gets courted and mated, he will do whatever he can to make that happen. He is also hoping he gets to meet the wolf and he is sure if he comes across him, there is no doubt he will do the courting first.

Renjun didn’t seem stressed about it at all but Donghyuck himself was stressed. Renjun was different from him. Renjun can be easily courted, he is beautiful, small, nice like an angel. Donghyuck is sure an Alpha will snatch him up immediately. Donghyuck on the other hand, doesn’t look like a beautiful omega. He had tan dark skin, thick thighs, a round face, his shoulders were way too big, he wasn’t exactly on the very thin side, and his personality needed more work on. He was reckless, too full of himself, and none of the other omegas found him nice enough to befriend him. How was he going to charm his way to an Alpha’s heart? It seemed impossible for him. Donghyuck feels like this whole time, he is pretending to be someone he’s not and he really didn't know what to do. It was like he was living a life truly hiding himself, becoming someone else that was just worthy enough to be loved, to be mated.

Months and months of training left Donghyuck no time to really think about anything except being courted. The omegas at the camp are all working hard, already prepared, ready to be mated. Donghyuck can’t help but feel less inferior to them, knowing he isn’t like any of them, but slowly trying to embrace the concept of being an omega, for himself and for his curse.

It was a few weeks before they had to take the exam and Renjun and him were inside the tent. Renjun was reading something while Donghyuck was folding his clothes, a frown on his face.

“Is something bothering you?” Renjun asked, closing his book.

Donghyuck sighed, looking up. He knows Renjun can see through him and he wasn’t exactly hiding how stressed he was. “I’m worried.”

“For what?”

“Courting week.”

Renjun nodded at that. “You don’t have to be worried. There are plenty of Alphas this year so I know that one of them will court you.”

Donghyuck shook his head, looking away. It’s been almost two years that he has been at this camp, learning and understanding how to be a good omega, but it just wasn’t like it was easy for him. Being an omega seemed so easy because it was natural, it was in his bones, it was who he is. He tried and tried, going through emotional turmoils all for it to make him feel like he isn’t enough. “I just don’t feel like I’m enough, you know? Will any of the Alphas think I’m good enough for them? I’m not pretty and beautiful like everyone else. My scent is too dull even.”

Through the years, Donghyuck never talked about the way he looked until recently. Renjun knows that his best friend feels that he isn’t beautiful, eye-catching like the other omegas here, but Donghyuck stands out. Anyone can see. It wasn’t hard to tell when you look at him, all golden and sunkissed, shining brighter than anyone at camp. Renjun told him before that he’s beautiful, but Donghyuck refuses to believe that aspect. Donghyuck carries self loath on his shoulders and keeps his feelings under his sleeve, hidden like a treasure box waiting to be exploded or found, yet Renjun knows everything. He sees Donghyuck trying so hard, taking everything in, changing himself just to be perfect for everyone to see, to be that one person that an Alpha will desire and want.

Renjun also knows that every bit of it has to do with his curse, something that keeps him up all night, haunting him, devouring him because Donghyuck never wanted a mate. He couldn’t even bear to see himself depend on a mate for the rest of his life, but as the scar grew bigger, Donghyuck felt weaker with every inch of his bones, feeling defeated and helpless. He knows the only way to fix it was finding his true mate, someone who could stop that from hurting him, giving him pain each and every day. If he could have that, life would be worth it.

Renjun took his hands, something he always does with Donghyuck. “If you think that you aren’t enough, then you won’t be. You have to believe in yourself, know that you are someone worth enough to be loved by someone else. You went through all this training for you to not think that you’re worth it? I know that you’re enough and ready to find a mate.”

Donghyuck sighed and squeezed Renjun’s hand. The reason why Renjun is the Omega Elite is that Renjun understands, he observes, and he knows how to talk to people. Donghyuck wouldn't trade the world for Renjun, even if it means would die of his curse. Renjun means that much to him. 

“I don’t just want anyone Renjun. I want him. I know he’s the one and what I’ve been doing all year long is waiting for the day I see him, in all his human glory.”

Renjun hummed, nodding at him. Donghyuck has it bad for that one particular wolf and Renjun somehow came to an understanding that if Donghyuck wants something, he is stupid enough to chase after it, way too curious, and reckless. But this is what Donghyuck is and he never wants Donghyuck to hide this part of himself, this part where he’s determined and driven even if that will cause him his life. He knows that Donghyuck will never let anything get in the way of what he wants. 

“Well, what will you do if he doesn’t want you?”

Donghyuck let go of Renjun’s hand and sat back on his bed. “That’s exactly what I fear about Renjun. This is why I’m worried. If no one sees me worthy enough, how will he? What if he doesn’t want me like how I want him?”

“You’re not the kind to be afraid, Donghyuck or to have doubts like this. I guess all this training really did make you feel vulnerable,” Renjun stood up and sat beside him. “You’re not the only one feeling this. I’m scared too even if I don’t show it. I’m sure the others are thinking the same. Will someone court me? Will they accept me? There are infinite questions and it's okay to feel like this because we are omegas. We are supposed to feel fear and worry.”

Donghyuck nodded. “I will just sleep it off I guess. I know I’m just overthinking too much because we have exams really soon.”

Renjun nodded, smiling at him just to lighten up the mood. “Besides, I also want that one Alpha to court me as well. The one I slept with last year. If he doesn’t, I’d probably cry about it.”

Donghyuck laughed at that. They both have grown up compared to last year and he truly thinks it’s because they have been around the Omega Leader, Doyoung, too much, who drills knowledge into them, who expects them to not mess up, who watches them too closely. He thinks he and Renjun are still very much the same person they were when they first entered camp, just this time, they’re older and they have a goal. Donghyuck knows he did the most growing out of the two of them in terms of acceptance and Renjun grew in more maturity and wisdom. The camp really had changed them for the better and Donghyuck doesn’t hate it because he didn’t know if he would have made it this far without Renjun by his side.

  
  


  
  


Renjun and Donghyuck both passed the exam with an easy breeze and they were being fitted for their outfits that they will be wearing for Courting week. Every omega has to wear the same color so that the staff is able to recognize who they are and what they are, but they are allowed to pick a customization pin for their outfit. Donghyuck decided to go for the sun while Renjun picked the clouds. He didn't understand why he choose the sun at all but it seems compromising at the moment. Renjun thinks it’s because of his sun kissed skin. Renjun picked the clouds because he spends too much looking at them. They both spent the entire time of that week just preparing themselves, having meetings with the Omega leader, and reviewing over what they have to do for Courting week. It wasn’t a lot since Courting week isn’t that strict but there were some Alpha camp rules that they have to follow.

One was that they had to be with their Alpha at all times when they are being courted. Cook for them everyday, take baths with them, and stay in the same tent with them, care for them and learn to love their Alpha and accept him. It is mentioned that the Alphas often go on hunt runs and when that happens, the omegas cannot go outside or wander off by themselves unless they need to talk with one of the staffs. They would be spending most of their time with just being by their Alpha and if there was anything that the Alpha did that felt or seemed off, they would have to tell the camp leader immediately. The Alphas are well trained but that doesn’t mean everyone is perfect. Every Alpha is not the same since they are trained under different people, yet the Alphas knows what is expected of them as a partner and as a mate. 

Donghyuck thinks that it wasn’t too bad, but little did he know that it would be exactly the opposite of what he expected.

  
  


  
  


The day of the first Courting week was quite a lot for Donghyuck. The omegas had to wake up early and Doyoung and the staffs made sure they had everything to bring to the Alpha camp. Both Renjun and he had gotten dressed, ate, and met up with all the omegas outside of the main tent. Now that Donghyuck looked around, the other omegas were glowing, their scent too overwhelming and sweet. 

Doyoung looked at everyone. “As this is your first time to the Alpha camp, I want everyone to line up when we get there. The Alpha camp is huge and you cannot leave the group in any circumstances. When we get there, we will be meeting the Alpha leader, who will lead you all to the different sections of the camp. At that, I expect you all give him all your respect.”

The Omegas all nodded. 

They all followed Doyoung to the entrance of the camp and to the Northwest. He didn’t know when he would actually be returning back to the Omega camp when he gets mated because the graduation ceremony takes place at the Alpha camp. Donghyuck had almost forgotten what the outside looked like as he glanced around. The walk took about two miles and Donghyuck honestly did not expect the camp to be so far away but he knew that it was just enough time to actually prepare himself for whatever is ahead of him for today. Most of the omegas were quietly chattering with each other.

Donghyuck looked over at Renjun. “Do you think we’ll see Jaemin and Jeno?”

Renjun shrugged. “Most likely. I’m sure we will. We haven’t seen them in so long, I wonder what they look like now.”

“It’s only been two years. They can’t possibly change too much.”

“Who do you think they will court?”

Donghyuck looked ahead, they were already nearing the Alpha camp. “Whoever they want. They’re both handsome and any omega would be lucky to have them.”

Renjun just sighed, not saying anything else as they continued walking.

When they finally arrived at the entrance, the omegas lined up. Renjun stood at the front since he is the Omega Elite and Donghyuck stood behind him, and the rest of the Omegas followed. They made their way inside the camp and Doyoung exchanged some words with a man who looked like he could probably beat up wolves with his bare hands. He looked fierce, strong, tall, and he gave out a very strong impression just as he walked towards them. Donghyuck noticed how big the Alpha camp was as he looked around, way bigger than the omega camp. It also looked super clean, too overdone.

“Hello everyone. I’m the Alpha Camp Leader, Jung Jaehyun. Nice to meet you all. I hope that this week will be enjoyable for everyone so don’t feel nervous. This year, you all won’t be touring with the Betas, who will have Johnny, my second in command, tour them.”

The omegas just nodded and Jaehyun led them around the area. Donghyuck was high key not excited to keep walking because the Alpha camp was huge and he thinks that walking around here everyday would give him leg cramps. They kept touring the camp area and Donghyuck really wasn’t interested in many areas of the camp, but he as long as he knew where everything was, he thinks it will be okay. The camp was pretty much exactly what they have at the omega camp, just with so much more stuff and other areas.

They finally made it back to the main area where Donghyuck can see a group of Betas lining up and then in the far to his right, he saw the Alphas walking out. He could see Renjun watching them as well and Donghyuck did the same, seeing how tall and so fiercer they looked. Donghyuck’s eyes trailed over them, watching them closely. They were all so beautiful and handsome, like they were almost too mesmerizing. Before he knew it, Doyoung was beside them and instructed them to line up sideways. The omegas did as they were told as the Alphas appeared in front of them. It was almost just too much for Donghyuck because there were quite a lot of Alphas. Donghyuck tried to look for Jaemin and Jeno, but they were nowhere to be seen.

Jaehyun stood in front of Alphas, looking at the group of Omegas and Betas in front of him. “Welcome everyone to the first day of Courting Week. I’m glad to have you all here and I hope that each and every one of you finds a mate. I’m sure you all have been informed about the rules and I don't have to explain anything further.” Jaehyun looked at Doyoung before turning around to his Alphas. “We are all going to introduce ourselves.” Jaehyun stepped aside and then there was a person who came out and stood beside him. Donghyuck almost gasped just at how the Alpha looked, gray hair with dark eyes. It seemed like his breath was taken away from him at that moment. Donghyuck thought that he was the most handsome person he’s ever seen, his hair partly on his face, his bone structure sculpted perfectly, he was tall and well built. Compared to all the other Alphas, he stood out the most, with his cold stare and dark eyes. Donghyuck could feel his heart beating in his chest and glanced beside him, to the other omegas and he knew they were all drawn to the Alpha like he was, but Donghyuck can sense that fear overcame them first. The Alpha scared him and the rest of the omegas. 

“Hello Everyone, I’m Mark Lee, the Alpha Elite.” He simply said, his voice deep and he stepped back and someone else introduced himself. Donghyuck didn’t pay attention to anyone else and just looked at the Alpha, but Alpha never even looked at him. In fact, he didn’t even look at any of the Omegas. It wasn’t until Jaemin and Jeno introduced themselves that he tore his eyes away from Mark. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes at how much both Jeno and Jaemin grew. They both grew so much, in height, in looks, and body image, but most of all they looked almost unrecognizable, especially Jaemin. It was like he was seeing different people. Renjun looked at him and he knew that Renjun felt the same.

When the Alphas were done, it was the Betas turn for introductions. The Beta Leader was Taeil, a man who was quite short, but with a very unique and pretty face. There weren’t that many Betas so the introductions went quick before he knew it, it was their turn. Doyoung told the Omegas to introduce themselves. Renjun stood up first, confident overflowing.

“Hi Everyone. I’m Huang Renjun. Omega Elite.”

Donghyuck stood up next because if he was anything, it was showing that he wasn’t nervous. “Hello Everyone. I’m Lee Donghyuck, Omega.”

He stepped back and the Omega next to him introduced themselves. When they were done, they all followed Doyoung, who instructed everyone to grab an aid kit. The first task was to stitch up an Alpha’s wound. This was the time where they actually could get to know an Alpha and talk to them. The omegas get to decide who they want to stitch up and it was a good time to make a little bit of conversation with them. When they are allowed to start, he can see the omegas walking towards the Alphas. Donghyuck looked over at Renjun, who gave him a smile. They both knew what to do. Donghyuck didn’t know who Renjun was going to stitch up, but he himself knew who he wanted. He looked everywhere for a speck of gray hair and when he finally saw him, there wasn’t anyone in front of him and he probably knew it was because everyone feared him; he was so fucking scary that even Donghyuck knows that he’s crazy. As he walked closer, his whole body was shaking.

When he finally made eye contact with the Alpha, he received the coldest stare he had ever witnessed, but he knew better than to be afraid. Donghyuck knew deep in his bones that he was scared of him. He’s an omega and his bravery was something that always made him different from everyone else. His gray hair was to his side that almost covered his right eye and he was wearing a golden necklace, the necklace that the Alpha gives to the one he wants to mate. Every single Alpha wore one. His eyes were dark, intimidating as he walked closer and Donghyuck wanted to back away. Donghyuck wasn’t weak and he couldn’t just run away from things that scared him, he was never like that.

Donghyuck finally stood in front of him, setting down the kit on the table. Boy, he really is out of his mind. He could see the other omegas and betas looking at him because he was the only who had approached Mark first. He swallowed, not making eye contact with the Alpha. “I’m going to stitch you.” He didn’t even ask and wanted to skip the asking part, deciding it was better this way. 

He didn’t look up at the Alpha before he quickly opened up his own kit, took the Alpha’s cold arm and wiped it with alcohol. He worked fast because it was better to get it over with. He took the knife and cut a small wound on the Alpha’s arm, willing his hands not to shake and continued with everything else. Seeing blood was never something that scared him, but he felt like he could really faint any moment. He didn’t know why. Before he knew it, he was already done stitching him up. He could feel eyes boring into him and when he looked up, those black dark eyes looked back at him, telling him that he wasn’t welcome, that he made the wrong choice, that he had made the worst decision in his life.

Donghyuck knew at the moment that it was him. The one that he wanted to court him.

  
  


When he was done, he returned the kit and took a deep breath, calming his heart as much as he can. Renjun walked up to him, questioning eyes. “You stitched up the most scary looking Alpha at camp,” he whispered. “I think I would die if I ever got that close to him.”

Donghyuck nodded because he knows that feeling, he literally almost died back there. They were about to start the next event in an hour and most of the omegas are done stitching up their Alphas and making conversations. It was too much for Donghyuck and he just had to get out of that situation because his heart was beating too hard in his chest. Donghyuck couldn’t actually believe what he just did earlier. If ever, he would not want to repeat what he did because that moment was probably something he could never look back on. Stitching him up while those scary eyes looked at him wasn’t so pleasing and he probably doesn’t think he’s ready to do it again, with that same Alpha. “I feel like I couldn’t breathe.”

“Why did you pick him?” Renjun asked.

“Because I wanted to. I’m here to find a mate Renjun.”

“Do you think he’s that one wolf you saw?”

Donghyuck shrugged. “It feels like it.”

Renjun stared at him. “I don’t think that Alpha wants a mate with the way he was looking at you. I can tell each and every one of the omegas are scared of him, even betas.”

Donghyuck blinked his eyes, not expecting that reply. Maybe Renjun can really tell that the Alpha doesn’t want a mate but Donghyuck sighed and didn’t say anything. He disagrees with that. Donghyuck isn't like the other omegas, he’s not scared, and by the end of the day, he will be the one who gets courted by this particular Alpha.

  
  


  
The next event consisted of the omegas cooking for their Alphas. They all went to the huge cooking area and the omegas lined up. They had only about 10 minutes to make a meal. Each of the omegas have to make a meal for the Alphas. Donghyuck waited for the time to start, already knowing what he’s going to cook. When it finally started, Donghyuck focused on making his meal as fast as he can, knowing that cooking is one his speciality. He is top of his class for a reason. Time passed and Doyoung said they only have 2 more minutes. Donghyuck was too focused on going too fast that he almost burned himself. When the time was up he sighed and poured the soup into a bowl.

Whoever didn’t get to finish their meal would have to wait while everyone else gave their meal to an Alpha. Donghyuck grabbed a spoon and looked up to see the gray haired Alpha who sat with an black haired Alpha in the cafeteria. Donghyuck calmed his heart down, taking a deep breath. He was going to do it and there was nothing stopping him. If he wanted a mate, he needed to be so much braver than this. Donghyuck made his way to him and set down the food in front of him.

Donghyuck looked at him but the Alpha didn’t make contact with him. “This is for you. I wanted to make it for you.”

The Alpha looked down at the food for a moment and then he snorted, turning to look at him. “What exactly are you trying to do?” Oh boy, his voice sent shivers down his spine making his bones weak with every inch. Although it could be stupidest question to ask, Donghyuck felt himself lost for words. 

Donghyuck knows he can’t back down from those fierce eyes, even if it means he will get killed with those very same eyes. “Getting attention from you.”

“So that I can court you?”

“Well no one else here seems to want your attention,” he said, immediately regretting his words. 

Donghyuck could feel slight fear as Mark peered at him for a long time, his scary dark eyes looking at him up and down. Donghyuck bit his lips and looked away. It was too much for him and before he knew it, he got up and left. He had to get out of there before he actually does have a panic attack. He didn’t know where he was going but he needed some air. He walked to where a tree was and inhaled some air, calming his heart as it was getting too out of control. He looked back at where the Alpha was, his food untouched and Donghyuck tore his eyes away, feeling sad. He had spent time making his food all for it not to be eaten. The least the Alpha could do for him was eat it but it doesn’t seem likely and he really doesn’t know what he is getting himself into. 

It was going to be harder that he thought it would be. He put his hands to his chest, closing his eyes. He didn’t expect to feel like this on the first day, almost having a heart attack just by looking into those dark eyes, but he knew that one day, he would get used to it. No matter how much he feared him, Donghyuck still wanted that Alpha to know he was worthy enough for him. That he is the one that he will court.

Donghyuck looked around and saw Jaehyun talking to the Beta leader. He turned around and saw Donghyuck, making a curious face. 

“Omega, what are you doing here?”

Donghyuck looked up at him, startled. “Sorry, I just needed fresh air. I’m Lee Donghyuck, that’s my name.”

Jaehyun nodded at him before noticing how pale he looked. “Are you okay?”

Donghyuck nodded, brushing it off. “Yeah. I’m alright.”

Jaehyun studied him for some time, looking at him like he knows something he shouldn’t. “I see you took a liking to Mark, my Elite. You stitched him up today.”

Donghyuck couldn’t do anything but nod. Yes, he definitely is drawn to Mark and everything about him made him scared, it made him so much more weaker than he wanted to be. 

Jaehyun patted his back. “He’s a scary one trust me. He even scares me sometimes and you’re the first one I’ve seen who is able to even go through the first task without running away.”

Donghyuck slowly smiled at that. “Is this his first time at courting week?” Donghyuck asked slowly.   
  
Jaehyun chuckled. “Actually it’s not. It’s his second time because believe it or not, not anyone can even manage to look into his eyes without fear eating them up. You’re doing good.”

Jaehyun smiled at him before walking away and Donghyuck looked back at him. He believes that the Alpha leader really is something and he wants to make it a goal to talk to him more. 

When that event was done, it was time that the Alpha took the omega to their tent to spend more time with them, get to know them, and that is where the omega gets to ask them to court them. They got to spend at least 2 hours with their Alpha before night times comes to do their last event. Donghyuck actually worried about this the whole day when his eyes set on Mark knowing that this is the hardest thing that he will have to do on the first day, is to ask the Alpha to court him. They all lined up outside the main area and Jaehyun explained some rules which allowed more than one omega in an Alpha’s tent. There are quite a few omegas who wanted the very same Alpha to court them. Donghyuck doesn’t know who Renjun will be spending his time with, but for some reason Renjun looked happy while he himself is worried down to his bones. When Jaehyun told them they can leave, Donghyuck walked up to Mark, still very nervous.

“I want you to take me to your tent,” he said.

Mark brushed the hair out his eyes and walked ahead and Donghyuck felt that he understood why no one had approached Mark. Mark was cold, unaffectionate, unfriendly. He looked at everyone else and saw how some of them were already holding hands, clinging to each other and smiling. Donghyuck knows that it will take much more for Mark to even touch him or hold his hands. He didn’t understand why Mark had this scary aura that he carries and Donghyuck didn’t know if he was making the right choice either, but he felt like this is a decision that he needed to make. He can feel that Mark is the wolf that he saw, he knows that he is the one that he wants to submit to and will submit to.

They entered Mark’s tent and it was quite big. Before Donghyuck could even say anything, Mark closed the door and locked it. Donghyuck swallowed and looked at him, his heart beating a million times per second.

“What are you doing?” He asked shakily. He immediately closed his mouth, knowing how scared his voice sounded.

“If you’re too scared of me, then you should leave,” Mark said with the most stern voice.

Donghyuck stayed by the door, too afraid to move. He didn’t know how to be with an Alpha and he didn’t know to properly talk to one. Donghyuck isn’t going to leave and he’s not going to let his fear of Mark stop him. He was better than this. He is worthy enough for Mark.

“I’m not scared of you,” Donghyuck said with as much confidence as he can. He couldn’t break down now, not ever. He thinks he will someday, but today isn’t the day. Donghyuck walked up to Mark, looking into his dark eyes. He thinks he is in too deep too ever back away and he can’t get back up even if he wants to so bad. 

“I want to be your omega. I’m not scared of you. If I was, I wouldn’t have approached you. I wouldn’t have followed you here.”

“Why?”

Donghyuck closed his eyes and before he knew it, he clasped his and Mark’s hands together. Mark’s hands were insanely cold and big. They stood there for what felt forever and Mark didn’t push him away. Donghyuck inhaled his scent, but he couldn’t put his finger on his scent. It was a scent he was not familiar with. It was strong, intoxicating, and earthy. Donghyuck briefly got reminded of the day he went on the hillside, and he could almost smell it, the exact same smell that surrounded him that day. That same smell made him way too curious, overflowing his head.

Donghyuck opened his eyes and his whole body knew that he was the one who could uplift his curse. He stared into Mark’s dark orbs, who also stared right back at him, piercing through his skin. “I want you to court me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more interesting stuff will happen later, but next chapter will be in Mark’s POV.  
> please leave a comment, that is very much appreciated. thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 Mark's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi  
> This chapter contains sensitive information that includes child abuse and harassment.

Minhyung was only a few months old when his parents died. He was just a baby when everything he had ever lost was gone before he even realized he had them. Minhyung was taken in by Alpha Jung, who was his father’s best friend who had a son only a couple years older than him. Alpha Jung’s wife had died that same day his father died and Alpha Jung never spoke about it. Minhyung grew up in the Alpha camp ever since he was a baby alongside Jaehyun, who became his best friend. Alpha Jung became the new camp leader and he always expected so much from Minhyung and Jaehyun, who grew up under his watchful eye. Minhyung was never really a happy kid growing up, he didn’t know what it was like to be happy because all his life he learned was to be good, to be excellent, fierce, and be perfect. Mark enjoyed Jaehyun’s company as a kid and they talked about a lot of things and Mark only trusted him but never Jaehyun’s father. Jaehyun was someone in Mark’s life who was irreplaceable as he grew up. 

Ever since Minhyung was little, Alpha Jung was the only person who had physically and emotionally abused him but he never did that to his own son. Minhyung had to endure pain for years and it left him scarred and he felt like he could never trust adults who harmed kids like that and he never wanted anyone to feel what he had felt. It was mentally draining to him. He never told Jaehyun any of this because Jaehyun had his own problems to deal with. As Jaehyun grew older, going into puberty, and training hard, it was said that Jaehyun was supposed to take his father’s place once he died. Alpha Jung never loved Minhyung nor did he ever really look at him like a son, more like a burden and Minhyung knew that. Minhyung disliked Alpha Jung who held extreme power over him and there was nothing he could do about it. 

It wasn’t until he was 15 that he knew about the cursed tree. He was walking around the camp until he spotted Alpha Jung chatting with another Alpha who Mark recognized was Alpha Moon who had a son at the beta camp. They were chatting by the main area.

“The outsiders will never come back if we protect the tree. If the tree is protected, then we are safe. The camps will be safe.”

“How can we protect the tree?”

Alpha Jung stayed quiet for a few seconds. “None of the omegas are brave enough to leave the campsite and I will make sure the Omega leader will tell everyone to stay within camp. Omegas aren’t that brave to leave camp by themselves.”

“But what if one day a fated omega does? There is bound to be one omega who doesn’t follow camp rules.”

“Impossible. All omegas are the same, weak, useless, and obedient. They will follow camp rules and anyone who doesn’t, they will die in my hands.”

“What happens when an omega touches the tree?”

Alpha Jung looked around as if he heard something and Minhyung quickly hid behind the tree, almost tripping. “They will be cursed. That witch put a curse on the tree when Changmin died and the only blood of Changmin left is Minhyung. If someone touches it or even harms that tree, we will all die. Everyone here will die because we can’t go against the outsiders. They are way too powerful. They will come back for us. They will kill us all because someone became cursed the moment they did something to the tree. Most of all they will come after that omega. The only person who can stop this curse is the son of the person who died on that hill.”

“It’s Minhyung isn’t it? He’s so young. He doesn’t know anything.”

Alpha Jung looked at the other Alpha, crossing his strong arms over his chest. “He’s always been a problem. How will he save us? That boy doesn’t even know how to fight properly. He can’t even fight me, he can’t even look at me in the eye and fight back. He will fail us all.”

Minhyung closed his eyes and looked up at the dark sky. He didn’t really know what was going on and it was all too confusing for him. There was no way he is the one that is meant to save everyone. He wasn’t ready for that and he never will be.

  
  
  


The following year, Alpha Jung went away on a trip and never returned. It wasn’t until Alpha Moon came back, worry and regret in his eyes as he told us that he had passed away. Mark was shocked to hear that, confusion plastered on his face. Alpha Jung was strong and fierce, there was no way he could die so easily. Jaehyun did not believe his ears when the news finally sunk into his brain.

“My father died?”

“I’m sorry for your lost Jaehyun. There was nothing we could do.”

Jaehyun shook his head. “That’s impossible. He told me he would come back. What happened?”

Alpha Moon looked down. “It was those witches. They killed him before we could get to him.”

Minhyung looked at Jaehyun, who became 20 this year, who was supposed to find a mate in a couple of days during courting week. Minhyung couldn’t imagine what he is going through right now. Jaehyun looked distraught and confused. “The camp. What happens to it now?”

Alpha Moon looked at Jaehyun, putting his hands on his shoulder. “Once you find a mate, the camp will be yours. Your father told me he wanted you to take after him because he trusts you that you can do it better than he ever could. The camp now belongs to you.”

Minhyung looked at Alpha Moon, but didn’t say anything. It all happened too suddenly. Jaehyun became different from that very day, Jaehyun became a lot more intimidating and focused. Jaehyun eventually mated with an Omega and became the next Alpha Leader. Jaehyun was a lot stricter on everyone and Minhyung got reminded of how he’s similar his father, but Jaehyun was still the same boy he met. Jaehyun had a heart, he cared for people, and he knew how to protect people. Alpha Jung was Jaehyun’s blood and Minhyung believed that Jaehyun wasn’t like his father, yet he doesn’t know if that was very true because people can change. Jaehyun looked out after him and treated him like a brother, his only family. Minhyung wanted to learn to forget Alpha Jung, the only person who made him weak and traumatized. 

Minhyung never met Jaehyun’s omega but Jaehyun told him that he worked at the Omega camp and was training to be the next Omega leader. Jaehyun seemed to be in love and happy, but at the same time, love didn’t interfere with his job. Minhyung was still always the same, cold, fierce and unfriendly kid as he always was. A couple years pass and Minhyung turns 19, Jaehyun can’t look into his eyes the same anymore. Whether it was because Minhyung scared him or something, but he didn’t know why Jaehyun would look at him differently after all these years.

  
  


Alpha Moon finally told him the story about the curse outside near the river a few months after he turned 19. He said that Alpha Jung wanted to give him a message after he had passed away, but Alpha Moon wanted to tell him when he came of age. Minhyung grimaced, looking away. He never liked Alpha Jung, but he was the one who had raised him to be who he is now. If it wasn’t for Alpha Jung, Minhyung wouldn’t be here today. He is the reason why Minhyung is so cold hearted and ruthless to everyone.

“He said the reason why he was hard on you all these years was because he wanted you to become strong and fierce beyond anything because he knows you can do it. You are the only blood left of Changmin, the one who sacrificed his life for us. He wanted you to know that you don’t need anyone else, that you can do this by yourself and show them that you are the one who can save this world from danger. The witch, Irene, she turned your father into a tree right on the hillside of the Omega camp and the reason she did that was because one day, a fated Omega will be cursed once they do something to that tree. That fated omega will be forever indebted to that curse and they’ll come back for us. They’ll search for him and they will kill him because that curse means that that boy will become one of them, that he will turn into an outsider.”

Minhyung finally looked up when the Alpha paused. “What can I do to stop it?”

Alpha Moon shook his head. “I don’t know. I really don’t and it’s up to you to figure that out. One day you will know how to do it. I trust you. You’re smart and I know you can do it.”

“Why though? Why is it me? That omega, what is he to me?”

“That omega is your fated mate Minhyung as you are the last one of Changmin’s blood. Whoever this omega is, whether you fall in love with them or not, it’s your duty to protect them and end the curse. You can’t ever turn away from them.”

Minhyung knew that he will soon be mated and have someone by his side, but knowing that it would be a cursed an omega worried him. He didn’t know how to take that all in. It was too much for him.

“He told me to tell you to protect the tree as much as you can. From now on, the tree is your responsibility.”

From that moment, Minhyung decided to change his name and identity because he knew that he needed to let go of whatever is holding him back, forgetting that one person who called him Minhyung with distaste, who said he was worthless, and abused him until he has scars on his body that he hides until this very day. That one person who emotionally ruined him until he could feel nothing but emptiness.

  
  


One year later.

Mark returned back to his tent, his nails burning and his whole body didn’t feel like his own. At that moment, he knew that his life is never going to be the same again. He had hurt another person, an omega in his wolf form. When he saw that boy on the hill the other night, he was shooting arrows at the tree, the cursed tree. His father’s tree. The boy was already cursed the moment he saw him and that very boy was going to be the one that died in his very arms. Mark closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. The first person that harms that tree would be the one fated to be his mate, because only he could protect him from the harm that is going to happen to him. Mark is his father’s only son, his only blood in the family left which means he is the only who can save that boy from his curse.

But the thing, he didn’t know how. He doesn’t think he will ever really know a way to fix this curse.

Yukhei stumbled into his tent, almost knocking into him.

“There’s a lockdown. Jaehyun wants us all to meet him in the main area.”

Mark’s emotions changed and he nodded, following Yukhei out. They arrived at the main area and Jaehyun instantly made eye contact with him, his expression unreadable. Mark stared right back at him. Jaehyun knows he can’t ever do anything to him and they have known each other for years. Jaehyun could never hurt Mark and Mark could never hurt Jaehyun either. They never speak about it but it was something that is just the way it is.

Jaehyun faced everyone, looking away from Mark. “The omega camp called and said that a wolf attacked their omega. As you all know, shapeshifting and transforming into your wolf side is forbidden and is always forbidden. Whoever transforms into a wolf will be killed, as he did not follow the rules of this camp. Again, I will ask, which one of you did it?” Jaehyun looked upset and angry.

The Alphas started chattering around, but Mark didn’t say a word. Yukhei elbowed him, looking at him. “Damn, I can’t believe an Alpha hurt an omega like that. Surely, we aren’t taught to hurt any omega like that.”

Mark knows that hurting an Omega in his wolf form can get him killed, kicked off the camp, exiled from the only camp he deems was his home ever since he was young, the camp that he is supposed to protect. Transforming into a wolf is forbidden and has been for centuries, but Mark knew that one day, he would have to face it and be killed for what he did. Mark knows that he was the one who did it, and Mark decides to hide that for now. It’s something that he will never live down, but that moment, if the boy got any closer or touched the tree, his future would be worse than it already is. Mark really can’t imagine what else could have happened if he hadn’t done that. 

The chatting stopped and Jaehyun looked at each Alpha with a stern face. “I know it’s one of you guys. I will find out who it is and if I do, there will be consequences. From now on, there will be lockdown which means we cannot leave this campsite or hunt until next month. Now, you may all leave.”

Mark follows Yukhei back to his tent and Yukhei gives him a funny look. “Are you okay? What do you think about all this?”

Mark looked at him with a blank stare. “The Alpha should be killed and exiled. They didn’t follow the rules. Simple as that.”

“I think killing an Alpha like that is a bit too much,” Yukhei muttered.

The thing about Yukhei is that Yukhei isn’t afraid of Mark like everyone else. The other Alphas are fierce and strong, but Mark was always the one that everyone felt inferior to. With his dark intimidating eyes, his scary personality, it was already known that he wasn’t friendly. He grew up in this camp and everyone knew he’s cold hearted and untouchable. He’s always been this way and the only other person who can break into his soft side was Yukhei and Jaehyun.

Mark didn’t get along with anyone, he barely talked, but was always top of his class, excelling in everything. He had courting week coming up and he knows that he will scare everyone away. Yukhei passed his exams and will also be attending the courting week along with him. Mark doesn’t want to find a mate and he thinks back to that one boy, who looked at him with curious eyes, walking closer to him, his eyes full of determination and want. Mark didn’t care about that boy, but he was cursed, leaving the only option is to mate with him. That scar that Mark left on him is an indication that will never disappear from his body, a scar that will only hurt that boy even more, every single day of his life.

Mark doesn’t know how to cure this curse. He doesn’t know what he can do to fix it because he is the only one that should know how. Mark felt defeated. There was no way Mark could save one person, let alone the entire world.

  
  


Courting week for him for the first time was like expected. He didn’t court anyone who seemed worthy enough, who isn’t scared of his eyes, who isn’t afraid of him. The first person to ever approach him was an omega girl and Mark can tell that she couldn’t last more than a minute stitching him up before deciding to look for another Alpha.

Jaehyun raised his brows at him when he saw him, crossing his arms. “You should just court anyone. Even if they feel scared, you can always warm up to them.”

Mark didn’t know if Jaehyun knew about the curse, but something told him that Jaehyun somehow knew even if the other never said anything about it. It was impossible not to know about it as there has been words about the tree circulating around because one of the Alphas had overheard Alpha Moon talking about it. Even the Beta and Omega camp leaders knew about the tree.

Mark ended up not deciding to court anyone for that year because he knew his own fate that there was a certain someone for him, someone who wasn’t afraid of him, someone who would look into his eyes and not turn the other way. Someone who saw him in his wolf form twice, a form forbidden to be seen. Mark wasn’t stupid and he knows he isn’t but all he wanted to do was escape everything, to escape a life where he has to mate with someone who will become an outsider, someone who can kill him if he doesn’t find a way to uplift the curse.

  
  


He became an Elite the following year and he’s been busy doing more tasks and insisting in more activities. Mark would say that the Alphas eventually warmed up to Mark to an extent because Mark would spend more time talking to them, helping them out with training, and answering questions. There was also another Alpha that seemed to take a liking to him. Jaemin was a cool guy and Mark didn’t really care about him, but it seemed that Jaemin had wanted to become an Elite but unfortunately he didn’t make the cut. If Mark had graduated, Jaemin would have become an Elite since he has all the right qualities. Mark in general didn’t like Jaemin at first for several reasons. Jaemin was also the first person to ever beat him in a sword match and Jaemin is also one the fastest and cunning Alpha Mark had ever met. Jaemin’s best friend, Jeno didn’t really try to get in the spotlight and he didn’t stand out like Jaemin did. Jeno was dull compared to Jaemin. Jaemin was friendly with everyone, energetic, smart, and witty. Jaemin became friends with everyone at camp and everyone liked him.

Jaemin eventually got through to him and became friends with him as Jaemin wasn’t scared of his eyes or his scary personality. Most the Alphas also didn’t seem scared of Mark the more they got to know him. Jaemin told everyone that Mark wasn’t scary, you just had to get used to him and spend more time with him. Jaemin would tell him stories, talk about his life, tell him jokes, practice fighting with him, and somehow he and Jeno became a constant in his life and Mark really didn’t think he would let anyone into his life besides Jaehyun.

One day, Jaehyun barged into his tent and told him that he will be going to the Omega camp to help with someone’s heat. The Elite is the one with the most experience when it comes to helping an omega with their heats so Mark wasn’t surprised when Jaehyun came to him. Any Alpha would be thrilled to help an Omega with their heats because they get to sleep with them. Mark doesn’t hate sleeping with Omegas but he also doesn’t want to take advantage of them just because of a heat that they can’t control.

“This is so last minute,” Mark said. “Can’t you get someone else to do it? There are plenty of Alphas here.”

Jaehyun raised his brows at him. “You know you can’t refuse when this kind of situation comes up. I would definitely punish you for saying that. I’m taking you there in an hour. Get ready.”

Mark sighed. Jaehyun knows he can’t ever hurt him even if he tried because Mark is the blood of the camp and the camp belonged to him, not to Jaehyun, but that is a totally different story. Jaehyun knew that and so did everyone else but it’s never talked about. Jaehyun has this authoritative personality that makes everyone obey, trust and listen him, but Jaehyun is far too deep in his job that makes it harder for Mark to break down his wall. They’ve been together far long enough and Jaehyun watched him grow, he was like a brother to him who he holds dear to his heart. 

Jaehyun left his tent and Mark decided to take some scent blockers that hid his real scent. A lot of the Alphas do it before they enter the Heat Cottage and Jaehyun tells everyone to keep it a secret since they aren’t technically supposed to hide their scent. It’s a rule every single Alpha had to promise to keep. Mark just likes to do it so that the omega can’t really detect his scent if they were to meet on courting week. Mark also downed some suppressions as it helps not to trigger a rut from an omega’s heat.

The Heat sex with the omega was the same as he always done it and Mark never really cares for who he sleeps with because he doesn’t even know who is sleeping with. They have been trained to sleep with omegas with their blindfold on and Mark was used to it. He was used to caring for them, making them feel good, comfortable, and safe. But this omega’s scent in particular made him dizzy. It was full of honey and wildflowers, something Mark had never scented in his life. His previous omegas didn’t smell like that and for some reason, Mark came to hate this particular scent. He hated the omega’s scent because it made him feel something he never felt before.

When the heat finally ended, Mark made sure not to think about him. He doesn’t care if he was the omega’s first time, but he knew that this omega has a scar. He felt it, he touched it, and he knows that it was this particular omega, that boy who was on the hillside. He knew by his voice the moment he heard it and Mark just did what he did, he slept with him, pleased him, cared for him like what he’s supposed to do as an Alpha, thinking about nothing else except what is expected of him. Mark would say he hated the experience, but it was something that he had to do. He wished that it was someone else instead of him, but he knows that Jaehyun came to him for a reason. Jaehyun knew about this boy and Mark guesses it has something to do with the Omega leader, who is his mate.

When he came back, he bathed himself, getting rid of any traces of that boy. As much as he hated it, it was already done.

Jaemin spotted him in the river early in the morning. “How was it?” Jaemin simply asked. Jaemin was a fan of asking questions and he wants to know everything, a personality that ticks Mark off a lot.

“Same as any other.”

Jaemin smiled at him. “Alright. I guess this one didn’t leave an impression on you. I slept with an omega last year and I can still remember his moans, him calling me Alpha while I fucked him through his heat multiple times. It was satisfying.”

“Then you should court him.”

Jaemin nodded, turning away from Mark to look into the river. “I remember his scent the most. It’s nice. I have a feeling that I know him, but not from his scent because I’ve never smelled that before. It was his voice. I’m not sure who it could be but I know who it might be.”

Mark got out the river and dried himself, looking at Jaemin. “I don’t know what you want me to say to that. You shouldn’t really feel this way towards an omega you sleep with.”

Jaemin looked up at him, studying him. “But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t feel anything. You are supposed to feel something even if it’s just for a brief while. Mark, you really are different.”

Mark didn’t say anything as he got dressed and walked ahead. “You really don’t have any idea Jaemin.”

Jaemin followed him, putting his arm around his shoulder. “You took the scent blockers didn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t. I wanted to do it though but I feel like it will make courting week easier. An omega can recognize a scent easily.”

Mark sighed, his eyes looking at Jaemin who didn’t back away. “That’s good because it seems like you already know who you want.”

“You slept with plenty of omegas Mark. It’s funny how none of them leaves you thinking about them,” Jaemin said, looking ahead. “You are a hard one to crack. But one day, I’ll figure out why.”

  
  


A few months later, Mark was assisting in helping Johnny with his class, a sword fighting class. Mark is trained under Johnny instead of Jaehyun for the fact Jaehyun has known him for far too long to already understand how superb his skills are. Mark’s skill is amazing and Mark can easily fight with one hand in the back of his body. While they were training, they heard sounds coming from outside the camp.

Johnny told everyone to stop practicing as he looked down. They were on land that was far above the camp where they could see everything that was below them. Mark looked down and saw people in white uniforms and Mark knew that they were the people from the capital. They only came when there was something dangerous happening around the land and they needed to inform all the camps.

“What’s going on?” Jaemin asked, confused.

Johnny looked at them, glancing over at Mark. “Mark, stay here with everyone. And don’t leave this area until I come back.” Johnny handed Mark his sword and with that, Johnny left and went down the hill.

Mark stayed back, eyes going back to the people coming closer to the camp. Jaemin was beside him, looking down as well. Mark knew something bad was going to happen soon and he just isn’t ready for it. 

  
  


Mark walked into Jaehyun’s tent to see Jaehyun who was talking to Johnny and Taeyong. Taeyong who was the head nurse of the camp. They turned to look at him, eyes filled with worry. 

“What happened?” He demanded.

“We’re not safe Mark. The camps here aren’t safe.”

“What do we do?”

Jaehyun looked at him. “We have to make sure we have everything under control. Our goal is to also protect the omega and beta camps. They told us we need to keep a severe lockdown because this land is not safe.”

Mark looked at them. “The outsiders. They’re back.”

Jaehyun nodded. “We don’t know when they will be back, but we still have to continue with training and be ready to fight back when they come. We can’t let them harm us anymore.”

The outsiders were a huge group of people, they consist of witches, demons, people who harm people and kill people. But they haven’t been around in years ever since his father passed away and he knew that one day, they would come back. Mark knows that it’s because someone harmed that very tree they put a curse on which triggered everything. They were going after that boy, the boy with a curse all over him, a curse that means he will become one of them. A curse that means he will no longer be a regular omega, but he will become an outsider once he dies.

The Alphas don’t know anything about magic and only know how to fight. They are nothing compared to the outsiders. They don’t have a chance against them.

“Someone here is cursed,” Jaehyun said, looking at everyone. “And the outsiders know about it.” Jaehyun paced around, hands shaking.

Mark spent so much time protecting that cursed tree only for a stupid boy to ruin it. If that boy would have stayed within his camp site and not wandered off, it wouldn’t have happened. He wouldn’t have been cursed. Mark was too late and when he saw him aiming at that tree, something in Mark knew that it was over. That everything is going to be in flames and people will die. From that very moment, Mark hated that boy who ruined everything with every inch of his body, but at the same time, it gave him a warning that his life will never be easy.

“It’s that omega,” Mark said. “It’s him.”

Jaehyun turned to look at him, his eyes reading him. “What do you know about it? If you actually were that wolf who hurt him, you would also be killed.”

Mark shook his head. “You have to ask the Omega leader how exactly he got harmed and where it happened. If we know the answer, the only reason he was hurt was the fact that the wolf was stopping him from coming near that tree.”

Jaehyun stared at him carefully, not saying anything for a long time. “It was you.”

Mark nodded at Jaehyun and Mark knew that he can’t really can’t hide it anymore. If Jaehyun kills him now then it only means he will also kill the omega. “And that very omega has a scar spreading on his body, that very scar I put on him.”

Taeyong and Johnny blinked their eyes. “That curse has nothing to do with that scar,” Taeyong said. Taeyong was one of the most well trained nurses out of all the camps and everyone trusted him. Taeyong trained for years and years and Taeyong knows more than anyone at camp. “You hurt him and you’re not supposed to, that’s another thing, but that scar only means that you are the only one fated to mate with him. That scar will get bigger and will only get bigger until the day he dies. There is nothing we can do to fix that. Mark, you know what you did right?”

Mark looked away, his face expressionless as Taeyong walked closer. Mark always learned to hide his feelings the best, concealing emotions in his eyes and body. “You can’t fix that scar ever. You were in your wolf form when you hurt him and that’s beyond dangerous. We are never supposed to hurt anyone like that. He will feel pain everyday, it will eat him up and it will grow throughout his body. That scar you put on him will never ever disappear. He’s going to have to live with the pain for the rest of his life.”

Mark knew that Taeyong was right. He can't fix that scar and it will spread on his body, it will hurt him and make him feel miserable until he dies and Mark regrets it. He regrets it so much that he had done that to a person. To his own fated omega.

Mark looked at Jaehyun, furious. “You made me sleep with him didn’t you? You knew it was him and you still made me help him in his heat.”

Jaehyun didn’t say anything for a moment. “Whether I know him or not doesn’t matter. What matters now is that you need to mate him, regardless of whether you slept with him.”

Mark shook his head but nothing came out. He felt utterly sick to his stomach. He didn’t want this life and he didn’t want to ever face that one omega who he has to protect. 

Jaehyun walked closer to him. “That omega is another issue, but you Mark. You were dishonest and you broke the most very important rule. You turned into a wolf and I will have you punished for that. I won’t kill you, but one day death will come to you.”

  
  


His 2nd courting week was coming up and he spent all his time training, being punished by Jaehyun and never getting a blink of sleep. Mark never saw Yukhei again because he had already graduated and left the camp. Jaemin decided to take up Yukhei’s place as his friend, but Mark refused to get any closer to Jaemin. Mark spent his time by himself until Hyunjin asked him to spare everyday. Mark became Hyunjin’s partner, his black hair reminds him of Yukhei and Hyunjin was calmer and more put together than Yukhei ever was. Jaemin focused on his own training and only conversed with Mark whenever they would see each other.

They all passed the exam and will be attending the courting week. Jaehyun and Johnny trained them harder than ever before for the last few months and all the Alphas can feel soreness and tiredness everyday. Mark can see his muscles building up and all the Alphas grew stronger and fierce each and every day.

On the first day of courting week, Mark was dreading it as he got ready that morning. He doesn’t want to see that omega, let alone court him. He doesn’t know what to expect for that day and he knows that he’s not put together, but Mark is the Elite and nothing should worry him. Alphas were the last one to go to the main area, the betas and omegas all staring at them as they did so. When Mark introduces himself first, he can feel everyone looking at him, watching him and he can smell fear eating them up. Out of the corner of his eye, he can sense someone staring at him but he doesn't know who.

When the first event happened, an omega came up to him, his eyes looking at him and fear casted all over his body as he walked closer. Mark didn’t say anything as the omega stitched him up, working his fast nimble fingers. Mark can tell that he was beyond nervous and wouldn't even look at him until he was done. When they finally made eye contact after the stitching is done, Mark continued to stare into him, his own eyes piercing through him, wanting him to know that what he’s doing is wrong, that he shouldn’t have approached him, but Mark could see want and determination in his eyes, but at the same time fear still lingering in those brown eyes. Mark isn’t dumb because he recognized his face, which became a lot more slim, he can tell from his scent and his voice that it was the omega with the scar. When the boy finally backed away, Mark watched him go and Jaehyun suddenly stepped beside him, glancing at his arm.

“That’s a first,” he muttered.

Mark looked down at his arm and it burned. It was the first time anyone had ever stitched him up that fast. Stitches are meant to leave scars but it always fades away after a while because he’s an Alpha. Mark looked to his side at Jaehyun. “He was shaking the whole time. Very unflattering.”

“Well who wouldn’t be like that with you?” Jaehyun asked, raising his brows. “I like him.”

“That’s because you know he’s the one.”

Jaehyun walked away. “I'm not talking about that. He’s the first omega to stitch you up all the way through and even managed to stare into those eyes of yours. I don't see anyone else doing that.”

  
  


The omega cooked for him and Mark looked down at the food. It was seaweed soup, something Doyoung had once made for him when he was over for a meeting. He looked at the omega and snorted. This omega has a sun pin on him and he looked sweaty and nervous. Mark didn’t really want to talk to him and he has a couple reasons he can list off, but somehow this omega made him intrigued. Mark knew that there was more to him than he can see. “What exactly are you trying to do?”

The omega looked taken aback for a moment. “Getting your attention.”

“So I can court you?”

The omega seemed worried for a bit there, but instantly replied back. “Well no one else here seems to want your attention.”

As Mark stared at him longer, looking him up and down. The omega had a nice body, his cheeks were flushed, lips forming a heart shape. Mark had never seen anyone like that before, but this omega wasn’t particularly someone Mark wanted as a mate. It didn’t matter if Mark was interested in his looks or personality, what mattered was that he knows that he would spend his soul and heart trying to save him from a stupid curse. The omega quickly got up and left. Mark smirked and looked at Hyunjin. Hyunjin shrugged. “I think he’s into you but you’re here to find a mate Mark, not scare them off with your eyes.”

“If he’s scared, he wouldn’t have approached me.”

“He’s an omega. Did you forget that omegas aren’t really that brave?”

Mark just sighed. He didn’t know the boy too well but he knows that boy is brave enough and Mark thinks that is what he needed. Someone who doesn’t back down from his eyes, but at the same time, he knows that omega needs time to get used to him. One day, he knows Donghyuck will get used to it.

  
  


“I want you to court me.”

Mark looked into his eyes, those very same brown eyes that he has been looking at almost every time they are together. It was big, round, full of curiosity and want as he remembered that day when he saw them. Mark can smell his scent, that very scent that keeps up him at night, that scent he hates so much. Mark knows that he will have to figure a way to let this omega into his life, that he will have to learn to protect him. He was cold and there was nothing that he could do to change who he is and he knows that he can never be what his omega wants him to be. He doesn’t want to love this omega because he thinks that he never could fall in love with anyone. Donghyuck was golden, from his head to his feet and Mark can see that just from looking at him. Mark remembers hating him because this omega is stupid enough to go on the hillside by himself, yet fate put them together and Mark feels himself not ever wanting to be with someone who he can’t protect. Mark can’t protect or uplift his curse.

The omega looked at him with so much determination and Mark knows that he means it. That he wants him to court him for whatever reason Mark doesn’t know. He doesn’t know why this omega wants him when Mark can barely give him the attention that he wants. 

“What is your name?” Mark asked because he didn’t remember the omega introducing himself to him and he didn’t really pay attention when the Omegas introduced themselves. 

“Lee Donghyuck,” he replied, letting go of Mark’s hands and slowly backing away but still looking at him. Fear still written on his whole body and Mark thinks that Donghyuck is about to break down although he’s trying to hide it as much as he can. Mark can see through him and it’s not hard to read what he’s going through. 

“You are scared of me, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck looked up at him. “I’m not. I won’t be scared of you because there is nothing to be scared of. You’re an Alpha; someone who protects omegas. You can’t hurt me.”

Mark didn't say anything as he slowly backed Donghyuck against the door, leaning down to scent him, inhaling his honey scent that drives him crazy. Donghyuck didn’t seem to breathe or Mark just thinks he was holding his breath. He looked down, seeing how the boy had his eyes closed. Mark put his arm on the door, caging him in and the other one slightly touching his waist. Mark can almost laugh at how scared the other looked, but Mark didn’t comment on that. He knows Donghyuck is scared and Donghyuck won’t say it, just not yet.

“You can’t even look into my eyes without fear eating you up, your heart drastically pacing, and your whole body shivering up. How can you handle that for the rest of your life? How can I make love to you when you could cry or faint any moment? I want an omega who meets my standards. You’re not up to pair.”

Donghyuck’s lips quivered. “If not me then who else?” He asked, looking down. “There’s no one else but me.”

Mark leaned closer to him, his lips almost grazing his cheek. “Take off your shirt.” Mark made sure his voice was deep and dark, bringing shivers all over the boy’s body.

Donghyuck instantly looked at him, his hands coming up to cover his his chest, breathing hard. Donghyuck blinked his eyes, his voice almost caught in his throat. “You can’t tell me to do that.”

Mark raised his brows and his hands slowly came to latch on the bottom hem of the boy’s shirt. “You’re an omega Donghyuck. Did you forget that you listen to me? After all that training, you really want to disobey me?”

Donghyuck gripped Mark’s hands, the one that was holding his shirt. “I will tell the higher ups about this. You’re not allowed to ask me to do that on the first day. It’s a rule.”

Mark just chuckled. “Alright you do that. Let’s see how well they listen to you because I am the Alpha Elite and you’re just an omega. They listen to me.”

“How are you even the Elite then? You-”

“If I court you, we’ll eventually have to see each other naked anyways. I’ve slept with plenty of omegas and I fucked them multiple times. I touched them and I fingered them but that is nothing from what I will do to you. What is there to hide Donghyuck? You shouldn’t hide from your Alpha.”

“You haven’t courted me yet.”

“What makes you think I want to court you?” Mark asked, his hands coming up to caress his hips and up to his stomach, leaving Donghyuck tingling. “If you won't let me see you?” Mark said in a scary voice.

Donghyuck shook his head and gasped when Mark took his shirt off. Donghyuck felt harassed and utterly upset. He can’t believe that this whole time, he wanted this very Alpha court him just for him to make him feel like a mess. Donghyuck covered himself up as Mark stared at him, but his eyes casted on his bandaged scar. Mark blinked his eyes, just looking at it for a long moment and not saying anything. Mark trailed his eyes to his face and then looked at him before finally walking away, sighing.

“What was that for?” Donghyuck could feel his eyes tearing up, the cold breeze making his skin grow goosebumps. Donghyuck definitely wanted to cry that very moment, but he couldn’t and he won’t.

“Put on your shirt. Our time is up,” Mark said, glancing at him. He can see how shaken up the omega looked but Mark paid no mind to that. Mark isn’t heartless but at the same time, he wanted Donghyuck to learn not to fear him or disobey his demands and he understands that it will take some time. Mark knows that taking off Donghyuck’s shirt wasn’t ideal at the moment but what's done is done. He probably shouldn’t have done that, but seeing how big the scar became triggered something in him. It pained Mark more than anything to finally see it with his own eyes. “I can hear the Alpha Leader walking towards us.”

A moment later, there was a knock on the door and Mark went to open it up. Jaehyun walked inside and looked over at Donghyuck who looked back at him, no trace of whatever happened before.

“We have to hurry with the courting event now. The capital people are here again and I can sense we have to start taking bigger steps to protect all the camps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to Donghyuck's POV next chapter. there will only be some chapters that will contain Mark's POV as we progress. Yes, I have pretty much all the chapters planned out and prewritten. the next few chapters will focus more on markhyuck's developing relationship during courting week.  
> please leave a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

After that scene, everything felt like a blur. He was going through so many emotions that he couldn’t understand and it just wasn’t fair that someone he’s been wanting for so long made him feel this. Donghyuck didn't think he could ever forget about that scene and he now believes that he really is wrong, that wanting Mark as his Alpha was a mistake. Mark will never treat him the way that he should and that moment they shared left him shaken. Mark had done something he hadn’t even expected, but most of all he felt confused when Mark looked at his shoulder where the scar is. The scar grew bigger compared to last time and almost covered his entire shoulder and is slowly traveling down his arm. Donghyuck had grown insecure about it each day and seeing Mark look at it made his heart break. He knew that his own Alpha would someday see it, but the way that Mark took off his shirt in such a rash way made him feel something he had never felt before. It was pure anger and Donghyuck wanted so bad to break down in tears. He didn’t know what he was getting himself into at all and at the moment, he wanted to reverse everything. He didn’t want Mark to be his Alpha and everything that he made him feel will never go away. He doesn’t think he wants to experience this for the rest of his life.

He was able to compose himself and put on his shirt just as Mark opened the door. Donghyuck refused to let anyone see him like this and he didn't want Mark to know how much he had affected him.

Jaehyun seemed so serious as he talked to Mark and Donghyuck really couldn’t comprehend what was going on. Jaehyun walked out the door a moment later and Mark turned to look at him, his dark eyes watching him.

“We have to go.”

Donghyuck just nodded absentmindedly as he followed the Alpha out his tent, refusing to get any closer to him. He walked out and met up with all the omegas who were slowly lining up. He looked at Renjun, who gave him a pat on the back. If Renjun could tell how shaken up he looked, he didn’t comment on it.

All the omegas lined up accordingly as before and Renjun was next to him. The betas lined up as well and the Alphas stood in front of them, looking all too intimidating. Donghyuck looked down and silently hoped that the event would go faster so that he could go to the river and sob his eyes out. He was not feeling okay at all and when he looked up at the Alphas, his eyes followed to see Mark, who was standing last in line. Donghyuck bit his lips and gripped his shirt, taking a deep breath. He knows he is still so drawn to Mark after that scene and he thinks he will sickeningly crave his attention even after all that, but he just really doesn’t think he could deal being around him because he knows Mark isn’t like the others and Mark will continue to make him feel like his heart is eating him up everytime. He really needs to go see Doyoung to fix up his anxiety attacks before something bad happens. He had never felt this way before meeting Mark and Donghyuck knew that something had changed.

The Alpha Leader stood in front of everyone and smiled at them. “We will get started with the last courting event earlier than expected due to some circumstances. Those who don’t get courted today, that’s okay. You also have next year. Now, before we start, courting is a very valuable part this week. When you are being courted, this is the time to get to know them better and spend as much time together as you can. I want you all to have fun and enjoy your time here. I want to see some happy couples here at the camp and I would love to see you all get mated.” Jaehyun grinned at everyone and glanced at the Alphas. “Now we will begin.” Jaehyun looked over at Jaemin, nodding at him. “Na Jaemin, you are the first one up.”

Jaemin stepped out, flawless as ever and calmly walked towards the Omegas and when Jaemin passed him, Donghyuck can scent a little bit of fresh sandalwood on him. Now that he looked more closely at Jaemin, he was really handsome. His cheekbones were nice, his eyes fierce but soft and mischievous, and his hair was a shade of ash brown, but most of all Jaemin didn’t look like himself. It was as if Jaemin did too much growing up at the camp. Jaemin slowly stopped in front of Renjun and took off his necklace. Donghyuck blinked his eyes since he didn't expect Jaemin to court Renjun because ever since they were young, Jaemin and Renjun always fought, going at each other’s throat. Jaemin wasn’t someone he thought Renjun would fall for considering their opposite personalities. Donghyuck watched Jaemin put it on Renjun, who just kept his eyes fixed on Jaemin the whole time, like Jaemin was the only person meant for him. When they were done, Donghyuck and everyone clapped for them. Donghyuck peered over at Renjun, questions in his eyes but Renjun didn’t look at back him.

Each Alpha took their turns and some of them courted the Betas as well. Jeno courted a cute Beta named Chenle who had adorable cheeks and pretty eyes. No one had courted Donghyuck yet and he was getting nervous each second and his palms were sweaty and sticky, knowing that there was only Mark left because all the other Alphas already went. He doesn’t know what is going to happen and every inch of his soul wanted to jump out when it was Mark’s turn. Donghyuck took a deep breath and his mind felt heavy. By then, everyone watched Mark go towards Donghyuck with small steps. Donghyuck finally looked up at him and Mark’s face was stern, expressionless and cold. Mark placed his necklace on him without looking into his eyes. Donghyuck’s whole body trembled as Mark caressed his neck and backed away, walking to where the Alphas are. Donghyuck looked down at the necklace as everyone clapped for him.

Jaehyun smiled once Mark walked back. “Now that is over, I will talk about some changes. Starting from tomorrow, all the remaining omegas and betas will come to this camp. We don’t have room for everyone yet, but we’ll build more tents and use up more space. This will be the only camp that everyone will be at because this land is on a lockdown. The capital says that it is not safe to have everyone at different camps and I have decided to bring them all here. Courting week will still go as planned and The Omega and Beta Leader and I decided that it is okay to let everyone see each other. We will no longer hide Alphas from Omegas or Betas from each other, and you are allowed to have anyone to help you during your ruts or heats. We took this initiative because danger is ahead of us and I want to protect everyone at camp as much as I can.”

There was someone who walked next to Jaehyun that Donghyuck had never seen before. It was a woman with a white beautiful outfit. “Hello Everyone. My name is Taeyeon and I’m from the capital. As Alpha Jaehyun has mentioned before, danger is ahead of us and I want you all to know to remember to stick with your Alpha. We don’t know when the time will come, but I will try my best to protect this land. I’m going to be bringing in people to protect this camp and to protect all of you.”

Jaehyun nodded. “As long as you stick with your Alpha, you will be fine. We do our best to make sure everyone is safe.” Jaehyun dismissed everyone and told them to eat some food that the staff made left in the cafeteria area before heading back to their tents. Renjun looked over to him as everyone started to gather and chatter around. “Danger? What do you think is happening?” Renjun asked, slight fear in voice. Usually, Renjun is never that scared of anything.

Donghyuck shook his head. “I have no idea.”

Renjun took his hand. “Donghyuck, what will we do once we leave camp after we are mated?”

“I think we will be fine. We will go back home and be with our Alpha. This land is in danger. Our home is hundreds of miles away in the South. It’s safe there, but it looks like here isn’t.”

Donghyuck briefly remembered how his parents had taken him on a train just to come to these camps, far away from where they are. Donghyuck followed Renjun to the cafeteria area, seeing Jaemin give Renjun a small kiss on the cheek. Donghyuck was happy for Renjun with all means because if Renjun deserved anything, it was happiness. He would never want to do anything to ever take that away.

Jaemin pushed a bowl towards Renjun and looked over at Donghyuck as they sat down. He smiled and Donghyuck was taken aback at how stunning Jaemin looked up close. His white teeth showing, high cheekbones, and his perfectly sculpted jawline. The last time he saw Jaemin was when the boy had lanky arms and soft cheeks. “Hey Donghyuck. It’s nice to see you again.”

Donghyuck nodded at him, slightly not understanding how Jaemin can look this good. He wonders if that was why Renjun was drawn to him. “I see you courted Renjun. How did this happen?”

Renjun looked over at him, his cheeks bright red. “His scent. Jaemin kind of approached me during the stitching event and we just chatted from there. It’s been some time since we last saw each other.”

Donghyuck nodded at him skeptically. “So it wasn't because he looked like a god right?”

Renjun pushed his shoulder as Jaemin laughed. Donghyuck just smiled at them. Now that he sees them together like this, he does think they’re cute. Jaemin was now a handsome and strong Alpha and Renjun really was the perfect omega for him. “Anything else happened?”

Renjun shook his head, but his cheeks were still flushing. He scooped up some food before replying. “I spent time in his tent and we cuddled. Jaemin kissed me first and I asked him to court me and that was it. What about you and Mark?” Of course Renjun would turn the conversation back to him.

Before Donghyuck could answer, Jeno and Chenle walked over to them. “Hey guys. It’s nice to see you all together.”

“Hey Jeno! Wow you really look different,” Donghyuck greeted as Jeno sat next to him.

“Hi Jeno. Long time no see,” Renjun said, waving at him. Chenle also greeted them as he sat across from Jeno. Somehow Renjun and Chenle engaged in a conversation with each other in Chinese. Donghyuck chatted with Jeno and Jaemin about how they've been doing at camp and Jeno said that it hasn’t been easy. He clearly misses his friends because they are one of the few people he was close with back in his homeland. They were both very much the same people from the past and nothing was really different about them except now they’re Alphas.

“Where’s your Alpha?” Jeno asked, looking around.

Donghyuck blinked his eyes, also scanning around for the gray haired Alpha. “I’m not sure. I didn’t see him in the cafeteria.”

Jaemin didn’t say anything as he looked up. He carefully sipped his drink and tilted his head. “He’s probably talking with the higher ups in Jaehyun’s tent, nothing big. The capital people are here and he’s an Elite so he always has to stay on top of his things. So Donghyuck, how did you get Mr. Scary to court you?”

Donghyuck bit his lips for a long time as he looked down at the table. “I don’t know to be honest. I just asked him to do it.”

Jaemin observed him. “Why do you like him?”

Liking Mark was easy to say, but why he likes Mark was harder to explain. “I just do. He’s not like anything I’ve seen or met before. I just felt drawn to him.”

“You’re scared of him aren’t you?”

Donghyuck inhaled some air and finally nodded. He’s an honest omega and Jaemin was an Alpha, at the same time his childhood friend. There was something about Jaemin, he’s someone that you could put all your trust into and Jaemin would never look at you differently. That’s why everyone liked Jaemin so much. He also knows he isn’t the only one scared of Mark, but being someone Mark was courting felt different to him. He wanted to show people that he is someone perfect for Mark, that he is Mark’s right omega. He doesn’t know when he would stop feeling scared of Mark and he knows it’s because of Mark’s eyes, the very thing that makes him shiver down to his bones. He can’t help it and he hoped that one of these days, he won’t be afraid. He wants to show Mark that he isn’t scared of him. He wants Mark to know he’s not weak or afraid, he wants Mark to know that he’s not like the other Omegas, that he’s so much stronger than everyone else.

Jeno patted Donghyuck’s back. “Don’t worry. Mark is scary and we all get it.”

Donghyuck sighed, looking up. “I think I want to cry all the time when I’m with him.”

“It’s okay Hyuck. Mark will warm up to you and he’s an Alpha, he couldn’t ever hurt someone like you,” Jeno said in a soft tone. “Anyways, we have to start heading back to the tents. We have a long week ahead of us.”

Renjun bid Donghyuck goodbye and followed Jaemin back to his tent, hand in hand. Jeno and Chenle did the same before saying goodbye to him. He watched them and he felt jealous, knowing that Mark would never do those things with him. He wanted to do those couple things with his Alpha but it doesn’t seem possible. Donghyuck clasped own his hands together as he walked to Mark’s tent.

  
Since he is now courted, he gets to live in Mark’s tent for the rest of the week and Donghyuck didn’t really have clothes since Doyoung told everyone they needed to leave it behind. Donghyuck can sew and knit more clothes but he needed to get some materials from the supplies tent. Mark wasn’t in the tent when he came and Donghyuck took a deep breath, knowing that he will have to face Mark soon enough. He slowly walked around and noticed a baby picture of Mark and his parents. Mark looked cute there and parents looked just like him. Donghyuck walked around some more without really thinking. Mark’s tent was immaculate, organized, and neat. Donghyuck came across a sword hanging on the wall and it had the words Changmin engraved on it. Donghyuck slowly touched it and he could feel the roughness on his fingers. He wondered if that was Mark’s father or if Mark had any other siblings. Donghyuck could feel his scar stinging him again and he took his fingers off the sword.

When he looked down at his hands, it was red and it burned. He gasped and he stepped back, falling on Mark’s bed.

He heard the door open a minute later and he looked up to see Mark walking in, rummaging through his drawers and stepped over to him, not making eye-contact. Donghyuck bit his lips as Mark handed him a shirt and pants.

“Get changed.”

Donghyuck blinked his eyes at him but didn’t say anything. Mark walked away and also changed out of his clothes. Mark had a nice ripped body and anyone can tell, but Donghyuck could barely make anything out in his fuzzy brain at the time. Donghyuck couldn’t even utter a word as Mark took a blanket from the drawers and placed it on the floor. “You can have the bed.”

Donghyuck finally looked at the Alpha, clutching onto the clothes on the bed, utterly lost for words. It took him a long moment to understand why he was so speechless and what he wanted to ask. “Why did you do that earlier? Why did you take off my shirt?” In the back of his head, he already knew the answer. He knew Mark wanted to see if he would disobey him, to see if Donghyuck would let it happen. Mark wanted to make him feel scared, Mark wanted to break him and Donghyuck was in the wrong. Donghyuck wasn’t supposed to deny Mark, but he did. The Elite didn’t follow the rules and Donghyuck wanted to listen to the rules because this is what he learned at camp, but rejecting Mark wasn’t right. The Alpha held authority over Donghyuck like no one else and he was just an omega. In all, Donghyuck felt hopeless and lost, like someone had just taken away his courage and strength from that very moment.

Mark didn’t look at him as he turned off the lights and laid on the blanket. Mark letting him have the bed is just a very Alpha thing of him, but knowing that the other omegas get to sleep with their Alphas next to them made Donghyuck a little sad, but at the same time he’s thankful. He doesn’t think he’s ready to even sleep if Mark was next to him. Donghyuck sighed, looking down at himself and slowly got off the bed. He took off his golden shirt, the pain never subsiding as he put on Mark’s white warm shirt. He got up the bed and changed his pants before burying himself under the blankets. Donghyuck looked over at Mark to see his back to him. Donghyuck turned around, his hands on his heart as he closed his eyes. Mark’s bed was soft and it smelled like Mark and Donghyuck found himself slipping off to sleep.

  
  


The next morning, Donghyuck woke up to a cold breeze and he shivered. Donghyuck rubbed his eyes, looking around for Mark. Mark was nowhere to be seen. The window of the tent was open and the Alpha must have opened it before he left. Donghyuck sighed as he got up, grabbing his uniform off the floor. He looked at himself in the big mirror next to the bed. He looked tired and he needed to wash up. Donghyuck brushed his hair out of his face, touched his cheeks and his lips were dry. He heard the door open and looked over to see Mark, already dressed up in his uniform.

“The river is minutes away and we should go there before the others come,” the Alpha said, his voice still so deep and strong and before Donghyuck knew it, he nodded as he followed Mark outside. Donghyuck noticed that Mark had a towel with him and his hair was slightly wet. The air was still kind of cold in the morning. They walked without saying anything and Donghyuck couldn’t even make a move to look at Mark’s face. They arrived at the river and there was no else there. Donghyuck took a deep breath as he undressed himself until he only had his underwear on, putting his clothes on the rock. Donghyuck didn’t know if Mark was watching him or even looking at him and he wasn’t brave enough to look over that Mark. He was the Alpha that is courting him and Donghyuck figured that he wants to show his body to Mark and he doesn’t want to ever deny Mark again. He was an Omega and he will obey his Alpha, through his own shaking fear.

Donghyuck bit his lips as he walked into the cold water, drenching himself from top to bottom. He noticed that Mark wasn’t coming into the water with him and he finally glanced at him, but Mark had his back to him, looking into the other direction. It was a way of telling him that Mark wasn’t going to bathe with him. Donghyuck sighed as he washed his face and hair. Donghyuck slowly took his bandage off and it was the first time he had noticed that his scar had turned all a dark shade of pink. Before, his scar was golden, sinking seamlessly into his skin. Donghyuck gasped, touching it. Living with the pain was something Donghyuck was used to now yet he feels like he can never be a regular person again. His own scar will make him look ugly as he grows older and he just wants it all to go. He wants his Alpha to fix it, he wants his Alpha to help him feel like there’s nothing that could hurt him anymore.

Donghyuck took a couple more minutes to wash himself and he quickly swam out of the water. He reached for the towel that was left on beside the rock, drying himself. Mark turned around to see him getting dressed. Donghyuck felt shy as Mark’s eyes looked over him. He couldn’t dare to make eye contact with Mark at all, but he wants Mark to see all of him because this was what had Mark wanted. Mark silently walked closer to him and stopped him from putting on his shirt. Mark turned him around and bandaged up his scar. Mark’s hands were rough and hard, and Donghyuck felt so nervous as Mark did it, his heart jumping out of his chest. Donghyuck was shivering as Mark touched his bare skin and he couldn’t control his breathing as Mark accidentally pressed on the meat his scar which made him let out a whimper. Donghyuck stepped away, feeling lightheaded.

The pain traveled up his entire body and he shook, closing his eyes hard. The pain was unbearable as Mark grabbed onto him before everything went black.

  
  


Donghyuck woke up on a bed and when he looked up, he noticed it was the nurse tent. He stirred and groaned when he leaned on his shoulder too much.

Doyoung was beside him instantly. “Are you okay?”

Donghyuck blinked his eyes, looking around. There was another nurse in the room, but no signs of Mark. “What happened?”

“Mark brought you in here saying you had fainted at the river while he was bandaging you up.”

Donghyuck sat up noticing that he was still shirtless. “Thank god I didn’t faint from a heart attack,” he muttered under his breath as he looked at Doyoung. “Mark- he touched my scar and I felt pain everywhere in my body. What does this mean Doyoung?”

The other nurse from the other side of the room walked over to him. “Hello Donghyuck. My name is Taeyong and I’m the lead nurse at the Alpha camp. Was this the first time this had ever happened?”

Donghyuck nodded at him. Taeyong has pink hair and a deep scar near his right eye, but he still looked handsome. He was the most exclusive person he had ever laid his eyes on. “Yeah,” he replied.

Taeyong sighed, turning him around so that his back was facing him. He slowly took off the bandage and examined his shoulder. “You’re the cursed Omega. Doyoung was telling me about you earlier. You got hurt by a wolf last year is that right?”

Donghyuck bit his lips and nodded. Taeyong sat in front him glancing over at Doyoung who had a distressed look on his face. “This scar that you have, by all means it’s dangerous. No one had been harmed by a wolf in centuries. I have never seen anything like this before and it’s never really mentioned in books or anything. This scar has nothing to do with your curse though.”

Donghyuck blinked his eyes, befuddled. “It doesn’t?”

Taeyong shook his head. “I’m afraid it doesn’t. There’s nothing we can do to fix this and this scar will forever stay on you until the day you die. It will keep hurting you and it will continue to cover all over your body.”

Donghyuck looked down and slowly hugged his knees and he felt like this was it. This scar of his will consume his entire being, make him look like a monster, make him look hideous and he doesn’t know if his Alpha will ever find him beautiful enough to love or look at. He’s never going to look the same again. He’s never going to be normal again.

“Mark touched your scar and you felt pain right?”

Donghyuck nodded, not saying anything.

“Donghyuck, who do you think that wolf was?” Doyoung asked, reaching out to hold his hand. Donghyuck squeezed back shakily. Donghyuck trusts Doyung like no other and there was no doubt that he loved Doyoung as a leader and as someone who’s been there protecting him for the past year.

“He was an Alpha. I'm not sure but think it was Mark. It’s just that the wolf had gray eyes and Mark has black eyes but then I don’t know, it just felt right. Like everything clicked into place. And the fact that Mark has gray hair as well. I’m sure it was him the moment I saw Mark. It was Mark, wasn't it? Tell me he was that wolf.”

Taeyong nodded at him, standing up. “You’re right. It was Mark.”

Donghyuck took a deep breath, looking up at Taeyong, shocked. He wasn’t expecting it to be true, but now that it is, he felt even more scared and worried. He felt more afraid for himself than anything.

“The reason why you fainted was because it was skin on skin contact I assume,” Taeyong said. “It will get worse the day it grows more on your body. When you and Mark mate or sleep together, he cannot touch your scar. You have to always cover up your body. Sex will be harder for the both of you from now on.”

Donghyuck wasn’t expecting that and the idea of sleeping with Mark made his heart pound.

“But this situation is bigger than you think. You are cursed and once you mate with Mark, he will also be cursed. You both will become cursed but you have to trust Mark that he knows how to fix this. He will fix this. But with this scar, I’m afraid I cannot help. This is the best I can do.”

“There has to be one solution to this Taeyong. How can I stop this scar from covering my entire body?”

Taeyong bit his lips as Doyoung remained silent. “There is one. It involves magic and witches, an option far too out of the ordinary.”

Witches. Donghyuck really doesn’t know anything about them and he wants to ask about them but there was a question lingering in his brain, from the moment Doyoung first told him to now. “If I mate with Mark, he will also be cursed like me? What if I don’t mate with him?”

Taeyong put his hands on his naked shoulder, the one was that unblemished. “Then he won’t be cursed, but he is still your fated Alpha. He will be tied to you. That is because he scarred you.”

Donghyuck knew that there was a lot going on but he tried to stay calm as much as possible. “What does this curse do to me?”

Doyoung suddenly squeezed his hands, looking down. Doyoung seemed scared and worried, his posture was off. “It means you are in danger. Remember when I told you about the Outsiders? The Outsiders are coming back to look for you because you are cursed to be one of them. You will turn into them, those awful creatures who live on killing people. Those witches and those demons, far beyond anything you can imagine.”

Donghyuck gasped, shaking his head as he took it all in. “What? No, no. That can’t be.” Donghyuck’s whole body shook and he could barely breathe. “Mark, he will fix this right? He will stop me from becoming evil?”

“You have to believe in him.”

Taeyong quickly bandaged up his scar just as the Alpha leader barged in, looking over at them with worry in his eyes.

“We have to get going now. The Omega camp is under attack.”

Everyone’s eyes grew big. “What happened?” Doyoung asked, getting up. “All of the sudden?”

Jaehyun nodded and he pulled Doyoung closer to him. “We have to go. Taeyong, stay here with everyone. Make sure no one leaves camp.”

Taeyong nodded, taking Donghyuck’s hands. Jaehyun and Doyoung left and Donghyuck felt uneasy. Taeyong was shaking as he pulled Donghyuck closer to him, putting on his shirt and a red scarf. “Whatever you do, don’t reveal your identity to people you don’t know. There could be people around looking for you under cognito. This scarf will keep you safe.”

“How am I going to hide?”

“You have to blend in. They’re looking for someone with a curse, but they don’t know who it is. They can’t tell who it is yet.”

“How will they know?”

“They will know only if you reveal yourself. They will kill every single omega they think is cursed.”

Donghyuck shivered, looking away. “Then I have to sacrifice myself.”

“Not until your Alpha lets you. We don’t have much time before they catch you, but we will do everything in order to keep you safe.”

Taeyong led them outside the tent and towards the library. They walked inside and it was small but it had books on multiple shelves. They had a library back at the omega camp where Renjun would get his books from, but they barely had any books. This library had a lot of books and Donghyuck would take forever to finish them. Taeyong walked around and around until he found a book. He handed the book over to him. It was titled Secrets of Witches and Demons.

“This is everything you need to know about the Outsiders if you are curious. List of spells and curses. Apparently the curse you have is in the book, but it doesn’t explain how you can uplift the curse. That is why we don’t know what we can do to help you. I don’t know who the author of the book is and it’s been anonymous for years now.”

Donghyuck just nodded as he flipped through the book. He stopped at the first few pages where it was about Witches and then flipped to the next page and looked at the curses. His eyes stopped at The Tree Curse.

Whoever harms the cursed tree will be one of them. Omega or not, they will not survive. They belong with them because they are one of them.

Donghyuck quivered as looked up at Taeyong who was flipping through other books. “I get to keep this?”

Taeyong nodded. “Yeah you get to keep it. Don’t try to hide it from Mark. Don’t hide anything from him ever. He is your Alpha and you should trust him.”

Donghyuck bit his lips and nodded. The idea of Mark being his Alpha still gives him shivers. “Does he know about this stuff?”

Taeyong nodded. “He should know.”

Donghyuck nodded as he looked around some more. He wanted to look everywhere and he wanted to spend his time reading all these books on Mark’s bed. He decided to walk around and he came across a book and the author was his mother. He picked it up and it was titled: The Last Omega Spirit. He knew his mother was an author although had never read any of her pieces and to find her books here in the library perked his interest. He looked at the year it was published. Donghyuck recognized it was the year before his mother left the camp. He showed it to Taeyong. At this point, he trusts Taeyong and he doesn’t think there is a point in not trusting him.

“My mother wrote this while she was at camp.”

“Your mother? She was Seo Seohyun? I heard great things about her. She was a legend at the Omega Camps.”

“She was?”

Taeyong nodded. “There were many great stories about her. She was the Omega Elite, someone with such power and wisdom. She wrote many books and left them here.” Taeyong looked around a second. “We can talk about it later but now we have to get back to the nurse camp. Bring those books with you.”

They headed back to the nurse camp and Donghyuck decided to crack open a book as Taeyong worked on something. An omega came in and asked for some bandages because she had slipped while playing with some Omegas and Alphas. Taeyong helped bandage her knee and told her to be more careful. When she left, Donghyuck turned over to Taeyong. There is something he needs to talk about with someone, the very thing he wants to find a solution to.

“Taeyong, what can I do to stop feeling like I will have heart attacks when I’m with Mark? I feel something is eating me up all the time and I don’t know what to do.”

“You’re scared of him aren’t you?”

Donghyuck nodded. “Yes. I’m scared of him and I don’t know when I'll stop being scared of him. I feel like my whole body will collapse just by being near him for too long. How can I stop it?”

Taeyong looked over at him for a long time. “You’ll get used to him. I would give you a drink to help you feel more relaxed but know that it’s only temporary. You’ll have to learn to face him. Just know that if an Alpha is your fear, you are also his fear.”

Donghyuck just nodded, looking down but not saying anything.

“Skinskip. Talking. Kissing. These are some ways that can help you overcome your fear and get used to him. He’s an Alpha and he knows he can’t ever turn away from you. We don’t teach Alphas to hurt omegas and we don’t want them to make an omega fear them. But Mark, he’s different from anyone I’ve ever met. He’s scary, but I’m sure you can get to his soft side. You’re the one he’s courting and he finds potential in you. You shouldn’t worry too much. I’m sure you will warm up to him and your fear of him will lessen each day.”

Donghyuck clenched his hands on his bed sheets. “I want him as my Alpha. I’ve never wanted anyone so bad, but at the same time I want him to want me too. I don’t think he even thinks I’m worthy. He doesn’t look at me like how the other Alphas look at their omegas.”

Taeyong closed his eyes and sighed. “He picked you for a reason.”

Donghyuck shook his head. “He knows I’m cursed doesn’t he?”

Taeyong didn’t say anything for a long time until they heard noises outside. Donghyuck had a feeling that that everyone had arrived back and both he and Taeyong ran outside to the main area. There were so many people, including soldiers dressed in green uniforms and the rest of the Betas and Omegas scattered around. The soldiers must the the people the capital sent to protect them.

“What happened?” Taeyong asked Jaehyun who had his arms wrapped around a shaking Doyoung.

“Kun went missing,” Jaehyun replied and he looked so shaken and scared so did everyone else at that moment. Donghyuck scanned everyone standing and they looked broken, like something horrible had happened.

“We went back to the camps and everything was ruined,” Doyoung sobbed into Jaehyun’s chest. “We couldn’t find Kun and the Omegas told us that Kun left in order to keep everyone safe. The omega’s are fine but Kun is not. He’s gone.”

Donghyuck felt himself shake as he heard those words from Doyoung. It was as if it all happened too soon like in a blink of an eye. Yesterday was the first day of courting week and now it all turned into a disaster. He didn’t know anything about these Outsiders, but he knows that they were far too dangerous beyond anything else.

Taeyong’s eyes darkened. “They took him hostage didn’t they?”

Jaehyun nodded as he looked at everyone. “I’m afraid so. Please help everyone settle in Taeyong. We will talk more about this in our meeting tonight but for now, let’s move everyone in.”

Renjun suddenly walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him, tears forming in his eyes. “Donghyuck, the Omega camp is ruined. All in shreds. There is no more Omega camp.”

Donghyuck gasped and he couldn’t take that in very well. He hugged Renjun tightly and he also felt himself breaking down. There was no way that the Omega camp was gone. It was the Omegas home and where they all studied and did training for many years. Jaemin took Renjun into his arms and Donghyuck looked at everyone being led to their new tents. Some of them looked devastated and upset and seeing Doyoung and Renjun cry made him realize that nothing is going to be the same again.

  
  


Later at night, Jaehyun announced that Courting week will continue for two more days because he wants everyone to graduate and leave camp as soon as possible and go back home. The new Betas and Omegas can also mate with anyone they chooses before the week comes to an end. The camps weren’t safe and they needed people to go back home right away. Donghyuck knew that the whole reason was because of him.

He was cursed and the outsiders are after him. He looked over at Mark beside him and Renjun across from him. He didn’t know what Mark was feeling about all this, but Donghyuck felt utterly shocked. He realized that he didn’t want to harm anyone. He couldn’t harm anyone at camp. He couldn’t mate with Mark and have him cursed. He doesn’t want to ruin anyone’s life. Everything was his fault and he knows it. In all, he wanted to hold Mark’s hand and he wanted his Alpha to bring him comfort. He wanted Mark to wrap his arms around him and tell him that it will be fine. That Kun was safe. That everything wasn’t his fault. He wanted Mark to kiss his forehead and whisper comfort into his ear each day. Not only that, he wanted to know that Mark understands how to uplift his curse. He wants to and he needs to open up everything to him, to his Alpha who will save him.

Someone walked over to them and whispered something to Mark. Donghyuck recognized him as the guy from yesterday, the guy who sat with Mark in the cafeteria. Mark glanced at him before getting up and leaving him. Donghyuck slowly gripped on his necklace as he watched Mark go. He didn’t know what Mark was up as he disappeared from his eyesight.

“Donghyuck, we’ll be heading to the tent now. It’s gonna start raining,” Renjun said, looking up at the dark sky. Donghyuck realized that it was already sprinkling.

“Okay. I’ll head back as well.”

They both went their separate ways and Donghyuck dried himself up as he sat on Mark’s bed. He opened the book about the Witches and Demons as he covered himself with the blankets. He was halfway on the second page until Mark came back. Mark didn’t look at him and Donghyuck decided that he was done reading for the night. He closed the book and shut his eyes, sinking into the bed. He heard Mark rustling around and he looked up. He and Mark barely spoke to each other at all today and Mark didn’t seem interested in making conversation with him. Donghyuck knows that they’re stuck together and it’s only two more days until Mark would have to bite him and bed him, but deep inside he knows that he can’t let Mark mate with him. He can’t let Mark become cursed like he was.

A moment later he heard Mark walk to him and hand him a piece of clothing.

Donghyuck grabbed onto it as he sat up. Mark got changed pretty quick and he started to put the blanket on the floor. Donghyuck took a deep breath as he watched him. That Alpha was that wolf who had scarred him, left him with something he can’t get rid of, but he will be that person who could save his life. Donghyuck needed that more than anything else. He needed Mark to save him from his curse. He needed his Alpha beside him and he needed Mark. He wanted someone who cared about him and someone who will protect him. He wanted Mark to be that person for him.

Donghyuck slowly walked to him and sat on the floor in front of him, putting the clothes beside him. “Can you help me?” He cautiously asked. Donghyuck couldn’t be scared anymore. 

Mark stared at him for what felt like a long time before making him turn around. Mark put his hands on the bottom hem of his shirt before lifting it up. Donghyuck put his arms up until the shirt slid off him. Mark breathed against his neck, making him shake before putting a big white t-shirt over him.

“I shouldn't have disobeyed you the other night,” Donghyuck voiced out, slightly turning to look at the Alpha. “I will listen to you from now on. I want to be a good omega for you.” Donghyuck was staring at the floor, too afraid to look directly into Mark’s eyes. He doesn’t want to see Mark’s eyes just yet.

Mark was quiet, watching him closely. “Look at me and tell me.”

Donghyuck shivered as he finally looked up at the Alpha. Mark’s eyes had an annoyed look to them and he looked so tired. “I’m sorry for not listening to you. I won’t ever disobey you again. I promise.”

“You won’t disobey me?” Mark asked as he leaned in closer to him, close to his neck and Donghyuck bit his lips, closing his eyes. Everything felt too much for him and he wanted to run to the other side of the room, far from this Alpha.

“Yes I promise. I will be a good omega for you.”

Mark’s cold eyes looked at him in disbelief. “You think you can be my perfect omega? You will never be perfect.”

Donghyuck just leaned closer to tuck his head under Mark’s chin. “But for you, I will be perfect.” Donghyuck didn’t know what he was doing as he clutched on Mark’s shirt to bring him as close as possible. “You’re my Apha and I will do anything for you.”

“What are you doing Donghyuck?” Mark asked with a dark tone, clearly irritated. 

Donghyuck looked up at him. “Please Mark. I will submit to you. I want you to want me too.” Donghyuck stayed close, inhaling his earthy intoxicating scent. Tonight he was going all out. He wanted Mark and no one else. He was going to be perfect for him.

“This is where you are wrong,” Mark replied. “I’m not who you think I am.”

Donghyuck closed his eyes and shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist, shaking against him. The rain wasn’t stopping as Donghyuck held onto Mark and before he knew it, Mark slipped his fingers under his shirt and pressed against his bandaged scar. Donghyuck whimpered against him, pain skyrocketing through his blood and his entire being. He opened his eyes as he looked up at Mark, his obsidian black eyes staring into his. Donghyuck was confused, scared and he didn’t know why Mark did what he did.

“You-”

Mark peered at him, gripping onto his jaw. “Do you not know I’m that wolf who scarred you? What makes you think I won’t hurt you again? I’m going to make sure I give you pain everyday.”

Donghyuck gasped as he backed away, his heart pounding in his chest. Mark didn’t let him go too far and he pulled him closer to him, making sure he’s trapped within his arms. Donghyuck looked into those eyes, the ones he’s fallen so hard for yet still so afraid of. He knows Mark is well trained, he knows Mark doesn’t mean what he said, but Donhyuck was terrified of him. He’s never going to stop being scared because Mark could either kill him or save him. His Alpha was the center of his world and Mark is Donghyuck’s fate. Donghyuck shuddered as he pressed his lips against Mark’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep having to change up the storyline each time. I am not satisfied with any of my chapters and I feel like I'm also unprepared to write a story like this and I know there will be loopholes here and there. Mark's character is difficult to write but we'll get there.  
> Please leave comments and feedbacks.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark’s lips were as Donghyuck had always imagined it to be. Cold and rough, there was really nothing else to it but Donghyuck liked it like that. It was Mark and that was okay. Mark tasted empty and soulless, and Donghyuck wished he knew why but he wanted to keep kissing him to find something there. Mark didn’t kiss back so Donghyuck opened his eyes, searching for Mark’s. “I don’t want to be scared of you Mark. If you choose to hurt me, then I won’t stop you because it doesn’t matter. All I feel is pain. If you want to hurt me, go ahead.” If Mark wants to hurt him, Donghyuck would let him. If his Alpha wants to destroy him, then he can. No Alpha would have the heart to hurt their Omega, but with Mark, he had chosen someone who will hurt him.

Donghyuck decided to go for another kiss but Mark stopped him, forcing him back by his hands. “Go back to bed.”

Donghyuck stayed frozen, so many thoughts running through his head. Donghyuck took one last look at Mark’s eyes before backing away. Mark didn’t touch him again or tried to hurt him. He couldn’t read Mark’s cold eyes but he understood that he wanted Donghyuck away from him, that Mark was tired and he needed to rest. But Donghyuck couldn’t stop and he needed something else.

“What good is it that I have an Alpha who doesn’t know how to court me?” Donghyuck asked, sitting on his legs. He had so many questions circulating in his head.

Mark’s hand came up to his face and Donghyuck for a terrifying moment thought Mark was going to slap him but instead he put his finger to his chin and pulled him closer. “You were the one begging me to court you.”

Donghyuck could smell Mark’s raging pheromones and his instant fear came back. Mark had the upper hand; he will always have the upper hand. Mark pushed his face into Donghyuck’s neck and started kissing him hard, his hands caressing his thick thighs and his hips and then his stomach. Mark knew he was being rough with every action and Donghyuck squirmed just as Mark pushed him on the ground. Everything hurt and Donghyuck felt himself suffocating because Mark was too close, too harsh and he couldn’t handle it. Mark grabbed on his shirt and pulled it over his head, not letting him inhale a breath. Mark harshly kissed his jaw, his collarbones, his shoulder, and then his chest as if Mark wanted him to feel shattered. Mark’s hands were everywhere and just as Mark leaned in to kiss his lips, that was when Donghyuck turned his head to the side, closing his eyes.

“Isn’t this what you wanted? You want me to touch you right? Kiss you, make you feel loved, protect you, and be your Alpha. You want all of that.”

Donghyuck couldn’t help but just nod, not bold enough to say anything. He wanted Mark to kiss and touch him, but not like this. Not in the way he was doing.

“Look at me and tell me what you want.”

Donghyuck turned his head and stared up at Mark, controlling his breathing as much as possible. Mark’s face was so beautiful and those dark eyes of his that never changes color or expression. Always so cold, fierce, angry, and always unwelcoming. Donghyuck wants them to look at him differently, with passion and love. With more emotions. Donghyuck knew that the hardest challenge was being Mark’s omega since the very beginning and he was right. Being someone that Mark could desire and love was difficult and he doesn’t think Mark will ever love him, from his personality to his scarred body and his curse. Through everything that Donghyuck learned today, he still knew nothing about who Mark truly is. Why he was so cold and mean. Why he is the way he is. He wants to break it all.

Even if he can’t let Mark mate with him, he wants him as his Alpha, his lover and his protector. He wants all of Mark, but he doesn’t know how he can have him. This Mark, the one who he has to listen to, the one he obeys, the one who makes him feel weak and vulnerable each day. Mark is the one who managed to take all his courage and strength away and ripped it apart, but somewhere in him Donghyuck wanted to fight for it back. He got reminded back to when he thought he would become an Alpha one day, to him sword fighting with his dad, to him having so much strength and courage in the world until he presented as omega and everything was taken away from him. Donghyuck knew that so much training had left him doing what he never wanted to do. Submitting to an Alpha, begging for an Alpha’s attention, wanting to be cared for, wanting to be kissed and touched. He never wanted an Alpha before, he didn’t need an Alpha protecting him because he thought that he could be his own protection. He hated the idea of depending on someone for the rest of his life. As the year passed and courting week was coming up, he wanted a mate so bad. It wasn’t just him, but his biology wanted that and needed that. He needed his Alpha there for when he is in heat and he wants to let his Alpha have him in so many ways. He didn’t care about what they did or how many times they had sex, he only cared about was knowing that there was someone who could save him.

Donghyuck looked at Mark, in all his glory and he is the same wolf he had fallen for and wanted so badly and he didn’t understand why he had fallen so hard for a wolf who hurt him. Mark was so different and he had always known that the wolf on the hillside was the most beautiful thing he ever saw and Donghyuck wanted that wolf. He wanted him as his Alpha and Donghyuck spent almost a year waiting for the courting week just to see him. From all that training and people drilling things into his brain that he is an Omega and there is nothing that he could do. Donghyuck trained so hard and was on top of his classes and he made himself forget his true colors just to become a good omega, an omega that any Alpha would be happy to have. Donghyuck met Mark and everything turned upside down and Mark made him feel as if he wasted his time and made him realize how weak he really is because he’s nothing compared to Mark or any Alphas. Mark didn’t care about him and Mark couldn’t and would never be the right Alpha Donghyuck needed.

At that moment, something clicked. He couldn’t do it anymore. He didn’t need to depend and wait for Mark, he doesn’t need Mark’s protection anymore. If Mark doesn't want him, doesn’t save him, then Donghyuck would need to figure out a way to save himself. The Omega camp was ruined, there were people out looking for him and he couldn’t let anyone be hurt because of him. He will not let anyone die because of him.

Donghyuck shook his head, realization and acceptance overflowing his mind. “I don’t need anything Mark,” he said with a shaky voice, getting up from under Mark. “I’m going to sleep.”

Donghyuck grabbed his shirt, got up and turned off the lights. He crawled under the bed, refusing to say anything else or look at his Alpha. He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep. He knew what he needed to do and he couldn't tell Mark or anyone. He’s not going to keep being this weak Omega anymore, he’s going to rebuild and find all his strength and courage back. Deep inside, he knows it’s always been there with him and he’s never going to back down anymore.

The next morning, Donghyuck woke up and Mark was still asleep. Donghyuck glanced down at Mark and he looked somewhat peaceful like that. He grabbed his uniform and slipped out the door. He walked to the river and washed himself up as fast as he could. He rubbed face so many times that his face probably looks red. He got dressed and headed to the cooking area to cook something for Mark. The ground was wet and there were puddles from last night and he knows that it’s going to start raining again today. Donghyuck tried not to think too much about what happened last night. He and Mark kissed but it wasn’t fantastic like he wished it to be, but he still wanted to show Mark that he’s still his omega, that he belonged to him. He had washed up all the remaining kisses and rough touches, but he could still feel them on his body, tingling him and reminding him of what really happened and the awakening he gained. He didn’t know if he was ready for the day they finally mate, to him telling Mark that he couldn’t be his mate. He made it to the cooking area and whipped up some food in 10 minutes and poured it into the bowl.

Donghyuck grabbed a spoon and was about to bring it back to the tent until he saw the soldiers coming in from the entrance. Some other Alphas were already outside their tents as the soldiers rounded up the main area. Donghyuck swallowed his spit as he followed them.

Jaehyun and Taeyong were outside chatting with them and when he finally turned around, he saw Taeyeon walking in from the entrance alone.

“Taeyeon, what’s going on?” Jaehyun asked, concern on his face.

“We covered as much land as we could on the north and the west but it’s no use. We traveled everywhere we could last night but they’re too good. I don’t know where they are hiding, but I have a feeling that they’re close by. We have to keep a lookout because this is really dangerous. We’ll be looking again tonight just to make sure.”

Jaehyun sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t know what the best option is right now. They will never stop until they get our Omega. We need to figure out how to solve this curse before it’s too late. Once these Omegas go home, the Outsiders will still chase them and kill them until they find the cursed Omega.”

“This curse can’t be cured until the Omega curses his Alpha. With that done, the Alpha is able to solve the curse.”

Taeyong looked distraught. “Then the Omega needs to mate with him as soon as possible. Like tonight.”

“Mark has no idea how to fix this curse,” Jaehyun shook his head. “This curse is far too difficult to handle and the only solution we can think of is that one of them needs to sacrifice himself to the Outsiders after they mate so that the other would be safe, so that the outsiders would never come back for us.”

“What if the Omega doesn’t mate with Mark?” Taeyong asked.

“Then the Omega’s curse can’t be cured,” Taeyeon replied.

Donghyuck put his hands to his heart to stop it from pounding out of his chest. He has to mate with Mark tonight? He couldn’t and he won’t do it. Whether Mark could fix his curse or not, the option was dangerous, he couldn’t let Mark sacrifice himself. He would have to sacrifice himself before things get worse. Donghyuck didn’t want to hear anymore as he backed away and accidentally bumped into an Alpha. Donghyuck looked up and it was Johnny, who gave him a worried look.

“Why are you outside by yourself?” He asked, grabbing his arm and moving him away from the soldiers and everything else. Johnny walked him to his tent since it was the closest and gave him a blanket to warm up. Johnny looked at the food in his hand which looked unpleasant at the moment and Donghyuck just sighed. Johnny’s tent was fairly small and cozy and Donghyuck felt safe. There weren’t that many things in the tent. Donghyuck put the bowl on the table and wrapped himself in the blanket.

“Did you cook that for Mark?”

Donghyuck nodded, still looking down.

“You shouldn’t be outside by yourself. Next time, you should bring Mark. He must be worried if you went missing. We would all be worried.”

Donghyuck looked up at him and Johnny gave him a small smile. It was comforting. Johnny may be big and bulky, but he gave off a fairly calm vibe. Johnny had long black hair and he looks manlier than anyone else at camp. Every Alpha at the Alpha camp looked unique and different, but they all gave out the same fierceness and bravery charisma.

“Can you tell me something about Mark?” He asked, fiddling on the bed.

Johnny gave him a questioning look. “Isn’t that what courting week is for? To get to know your Alpha?”

Donghyuck nodded. “Yes, but we haven’t really been talking a lot. I thought you could tell me more about him.”

Johnny suddenly smiled at him, his white teeth showing. Donghyuck noticed that his eyes were easy to read. “I understand. Mark is pretty closed off and it will take time to get to know him. For one, Mark is smart and a fast learner. He grew up within the camp so he knows everything around here, all our secrets. He’s quiet and reserved, but he helps the other Alphas when they need it. Mark, there’s much more to him, yet he’s the most unfearful person I have ever met.”

“What about his family?” Donghyuck wanted to know more about where he came from, who his family was, and if he had any siblings. He wanted to know the people he grew up with.

Johnny hesitated. “His family died when he was a baby. Jaehyun’s father took him in and raised him.”

Donghyuck nodded. “He is still alive?”

Johnny shook his head. “Alpha Jung passed away a while ago.”

Mark didn’t have any parents is what Donghyuck found and Donghyuck didn’t know if Mark would want to come home with him. “Do you know why he is so…” Donghyuck tried to find the right word to describe Mark, “cold-hearted?”

Johnny just chuckled, running his fingers through his strands. “Believe it or not, he’s been like that ever since he was young.”

Donghyuck had a feeling that would be the answer. He smiled at Johnny as a way of saying thank you for sharing things about Mark. Johnny seemed to get it because he smiled as well.

“I won’t answer any more questions about him. You need to do that yourself. Let him open up to you and you need to open up to him as well.”

Donghyuck nodded in understanding. Opening up to Mark was simple and he could tell Mark anything if he asked, but getting Mark to open up to him seemed impossible. Mark was like a brick that couldn’t be broken down and Donghyuck didn’t know how to do it yet. He wants to one day break it all down.

“You were eavesdropping earlier weren’t you?” Johnny asked, looking at him with so much interest.

Donghyuck blinked his eyes, quickly startled. “I didn’t mean to. I was just curious.”

Johnny chuckled coming to sit beside him. “We don’t get that many omegas like you who have too much curiosity and break rules. It’s fine you know. We did expect that everything went smoothly without a hitch, but there nothing is ever so simple in this world. You shouldn’t blame yourself at all for who you are deep inside. You’re reckless, different, curious and you should embrace that. Out of thousands of omegas, there is always one Omega that stands out. This is why I think Mark courted you.”

Donghyuck was at loss for words. “What do you mean?”

“It means that you shouldn’t hide who you are. There’s a reason why you went up on that hillside by yourself and shot that tree right?”

Donghyuck stared at Johnny and he felt like Johnny knew him and his true colors and it was scary. It was like Johnny could read his soul and Donghyuck felt a little uncomfortable. “I’m not sure who I am anymore. I think I wanted to be something I couldn’t be.”

“Which was?”

Donghyuck bit his lips. “An Alpha. I wanted to be an Alpha.”

Johnny shook his head. “No. It’s not who you wanted to be, it’s who you already are.”

After that talk with Johnny, he led him outside to the main area because that was where everyone was. There was a bell ringing sound which meant that they had another meeting. Doyoung was announcing that the Betas and Omegas will have a uniform change so they could blend in. Donghyuck looked around for Renjun and nodded at him when they made eye contact. He lined up and when he picked up his outfit, it was the Alphas black uniform. Doyoung smiled at him and rubbed his back when he came closer. Doyoung told everyone to wear the outfit right after the announcements.

Jaehyun stood up next to Doyoung. “The next two days, we will be preparing for mating day. That's the day you guys will mate and then leave camp. Those who aren’t mated, you still will have to go back home under the circumstance that it’s not safe here. Until this land is safe again, we cannot continue training.” Jaehyun dismissed everyone.

Donghyuck walked up to Renjun and Renjun just looked sad. “I overheard Doyoung say that we might get killed. Everything is too dangerous right now.” He said.

“We won’t die,” Donghyuck assured him. He wants to tell Renjun what he plans on doing and he wants Renjun to accept his decision but he knows Renjun would never let him do it. Renjun cares for him deeply and he knows Renjun will go out of his way to protect him. Donghyuck didn’t need that anymore. All he wanted to do was protect Renjun and the people around him.

“Is there something you want to tell me? You have that look on your face.”

Donghyuck sighed and looked away. He tried to think of something because Renjun would never let it go. Renjun knows him too well. “I kissed Mark.”

Renjun’s eyes grew big but at the same time, he looked concerned. “He didn’t do anything to you, right? I don’t know how you do it and why you like Mark, but god, he gives me the shivers.”

“It went fine,” he said, not wanting Renjun to know what really happened. “I don’t know what went through my head but I just wanted to kiss him. He didn’t kiss me back though.”

Jaemin came over and wrapped his arms around Renjun which ended their discussion. Renjun instantly attached himself to Jaemin and grinned at him. If anyone can see them, they would know they were deeply in love and Donghyuck really wondered just how they fell for each other so fast. It’s only been two days.

“Gross. You guys really don’t fight anymore huh?”

Jaemin shrugged, kissing Renjun on the head. “Not really. We spent too much time fucking anyways.”

Donghyuck’s eyes grew wide and Renjun choked, slapping Jaemin’s arm. Renjun was bleet red and Jaemin just smiled. They really are a match made in heaven, Donghyuck thought. Fucking around during courting week isn’t forbidden as long as they don’t claim the person immediately. Renjun said he was going to cook lunch for Jaemin so they both headed to the cafeteria.

Donghyuck decided not to join them because he didn’t want to invade their time together. He walked back to Mark’s tent and quickly changed into his black uniform. He was deciding if he wanted to stay in and read or not. He had no idea where Mark went and he wasn’t even at the meeting. Donghyuck slipped into the bed and opened the book from last night. There wasn’t a lot he could do without having Mark by his side and he couldn’t just wander off by himself at camp before getting caught. He was the cursed Omega and he needed to keep hidden. He read a couple more pages until he heard the door open. Mark walked inside and handed him a sword.

Donghyuck looked at it confused. It had the name Hyunjin carved on it. “What’s this for?”

Mark motioned him to get off the bed and Donghyuck slowly stood up. “I’m going to teach you how to fight,” Mark announced, his face stern.

Donghyuck didn’t know if Mark was joking with him or not, but Mark grabbed the sword and pushed it into his hand roughly. Everything about Mark was rough and Donghyuck didn’t know if he would get used to it. “For today, our bonding time will be me teaching you how to fight.”

“Why?”

“In order to be my mate, you need to be strong. I can’t have a weak Omega by my side.”

Strength. It was what Mark wanted out of him. Mark needed him to be strong, but Omegas aren’t supposed to be strong. They are docile, obedient, and vulnerable. Having strength was something they are never taught. Donghyuck didn’t say anything as Mark led him out the door, making sure they aren’t seen. Donghyuck felt slight joy knowing that they were doing what they aren’t supposed to do. It was also his first bonding time with Mark out of the tents. They walked up to a huge field where no one was at, a little far from the main camp. Donghyuck looked up at the sky and it was going to rain really soon. Mark took out his sword and Donghyuck did the same. He remembered how to fight because his father taught him how, but he knows that Mark was better than a perfect fighter. Donghyuck wouldn’t stand a chance.

“Put your sword out like mine,” the Alpha instructed, but his voice was softer which made Donghyuck somewhat nervous hearing it. Mark was never ever soft, but today something shifted. Donghyuck followed his instructions.

“Will we get in trouble for this?” An Alpha teaching his Omega how to fight is surely forbidden, but Mark had turned into a wolf before and that was forbidden. Mark was different kind of brave, yet at the same time it excited him.

Mark didn’t answer him and only did motions with his sword and Donghyuck followed each one. Mark was agile and sharp with his movements and Donghyuck did the best he can to imitate him. Donghyuck loved sword fighting when he was younger and he would always ask his dad to teach him when he had free time. His dad would accept and they would train and fight together. He followed Mark's movements and after awhile, Mark pulled back.

“You seem to have knowledge of this before,” he said with unwavering interest.

Donghyuck nodded at him, almost smiling. Something in his stomach felt butterflies matched with anticipation. “I used to do this with my dad before I presented.”

Mark lifted up his sword. “I’ll go easy. Show me what you got.”

Donghyuck looked at his Alpha and finally smiled. He felt so much happier than he’s ever been all week and this was something that he'd been wanting to do for so long. He missed this part of his life. He missed sword fighting and feeling like he was powerful. Mark allowed him to do this and Mark allowed him to fight him. It felt unreal to him that his own Alpha wanted him to gain a little bit of strength. He pointed the sword at Mark. “Okay.”

Mark went easy on him but Donghyuck wasn’t nearly as good as he remembered. Mark still beat him like it was a piece of cake and Donghyuck was sweating hard. The rain was sprinkling on them and when Mark had enough, he aimed at his sword until it flew out of his hands. Donghyuck gasped and watched it land on the wet grass.

“You're too good for me,” Donghyuck said, still breathing hard.

Mark gazed at him and Donghyuck did the same. Mark seemed different than ever before, but his eyes remained unreadable with a small spark in them. It was as if Mark finally discovered something hidden. The rain made Mark look captivating and Donghyuck found that he loved it and the moment they were having together. Out of everything that happened during the week, Donghyuck wished they could stay like this forever. He wanted to keep fighting and it was as if they found something beautiful they had in common. Donghyuck picked up the sword and aimed it at him.

“Let’s go again.”

Mark’s eyes remained the same and he just nodded and together they kept fighting until Donghyuck fell on the grass, panting. Donghyuck looked up to see a hand in front of him. He grabbed it and then pulled Mark into his embrace. It didn’t matter what they were doing, but Donghyuck wanted Mark close to him. They stayed there for a long time until Donghyuck leaned up to inhale his scent. Donghyuck loved his scent and today he wanted to scent him. He raised his fingers to brush out Mark’s hair from his face until Mark pulled back. He helped Donghyuck stand up, but Donghyuck didn’t want to let go. It was as if he needed Mark’s body next to his and he was so in love with Mark at that moment that nothing else could stop him. The Alpha who wanted him strong and the Alpha who let him have a taste of sword fighting again. He wrapped his arms around Mark and leaned up to kiss him. The moment was perfect and they weren’t afraid or upset at each other and Donghyuck just needed this.

Mark stopped him by holding him back, untangling his arms from him. Donghyuck blinked at him, confused but then suddenly they heard sounds of horses coming around the corner. Donghyuck was startled and looked towards the direction of the sound. They both knew where it was coming from. Mark quickly grabbed the swords and put them on his belt. Before they could leave, Donghyuck couldn’t help it so he wrapped his arms around Mark one more time before letting go. Donghyuck was the first one jogging down to the entrance of the camp, leaving Mark following behind him. Everyone was still coming together and Donghyuck had no idea what was going on until he saw Kun at the entrance.

Taeyeon was at the front along with the soldiers.

“I got out safely. They won’t be coming back to the camps,” Kun said, assuring everyone. Kun was wearing a black outfit and his eyes looked different. He slid off the horse and suddenly there were other people jumping off the horse wearing the exact same outfit. That was when Donghyuck felt like everything stopped. Kun had become one of them.

Taeyeon looked back at everyone. “Everyone get back!”

Mark instantly grabbed onto his hands and Donghyuck looked up at him. Mark for the first time had a different expression. It was fear. Donghyuck gripped onto his hands and stepped back behind Mark, leaning his cheek against his back. Donghyuck felt frightened and he slowly looked around to see Jaehyun’s arms around Doyoung and Renjun against Jaemin’s chest. Donghyuck glanced around and could smell fear eating everyone up.

Donghyuck couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to do something. He couldn’t stand back and let people get hurt because of him. Donghyuck was never the kind to back away from a challenge and before he knew it, he ripped his hands out of Mark’s grip and ran towards the entrance without much thought. “I sacrifice myself,” he said to them. “I’m the cursed Omega.”

Everyone gasped at him and Donghyuck knew that time was running out and he needed to do this in order to save everyone at camp. He couldn’t stand around and wait for a miracle to happen. He was cursed and this was something he had put upon himself and he will face the consequences it comes with. He couldn’t be weak or afraid anymore, needed to be someone worthwhile. He was going to give himself up and die just to protect his people. Kun slowly walked towards him, eyes reading him up and down. Donghyuck can clearly see that Kun’s eyes were now blue. “I’m not here to kill you Donghyuck.”

At that moment, Kun grabbed his two hands and looked at them. His hands were red and a little cut up from earlier, but it had a bright glow to them. Donghyuck inhaled in a breath and looked at Kun. He finally realized something as Kun pressed on his hands, healing up the cuts until they were all gone. Kun was a healer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are wondering what a hillside is, in my terms i think i made that up lol. it's pretty much an area of tall land on the hill, but for this, the area is only at the Omega camp. It's a tall hill pretty much.  
> i made some same grammar errors in previous chapters (still editing it cuz I'm not perfect) and English is not my 1st language.  
> also I have no update schedule at this point since my chapters are prewritten and already done, I only have to change some parts, split them into chapters before I upload.  
> thanks for reading everyone and please leave me a comment if you guys like the story so far to keep me motivated. please take care and drink lots of water loves. <3  
> if anyone wants to be friends, I’ll share my twt sometime later in the future:)


End file.
